


Home

by morgan_cian



Series: Home [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lonely boy finds love in a small town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted at my livejournal in 2008 and is incomplete. I'm hoping that moving it here, through reading and editing, I will eventually complete it.

He checked his watch and went back to reading barely noticing that his coffee was refilled yet again.

He was sucked into the tale that the world seemed to stand still. Sure he could read in the privacy of his apartment but he was too hermitlike for his own good. So each day after work he would snag a corner table at the little coffee shop and read.

Okay, so still hermitlike, but at least there was atmosphere and music and of course the decadent smells of coffee. He would spend a couple of hours reading and grab a bite to eat before walking home. 

Did he like solitary life? Well, no, but it couldn’t be helped. It was just his nature. From moving from home to home as a ward of the state, being turned out on his own at eighteen, struggling through college and grad school, he learned to depend on himself. End of story.

Being gay in a sleepy southern town did not help the matter either. He sighed; he had been thrown off his reading and could not sink back into the words. 

He lifted his messenger bag and pushed his wire frames up. The sun was just beginning to set. Oh well, time to go home anyway.

“Same time tomorrow, sweetie?” Ms. Pearl, the owner of the establishment smiled.

He fished out the change and pushed it across the counter, “Yes ma’am.” He tipped an imaginary hat.

The cool spring air had him sucking a deep breath. He sighed again. He hated being lonely.

*~*

Charlie met his mother’s gaze. “Don’t start, he’s shy.”

Pearl just gave her son a steely glare. “Well is he or isn’t he?”

“Mom, just because a guy, who is cute as button, sits alone in a coffee shop does not make him a gay man.” He wilted, damn his mom was tough. “Yeah, I think he is.”

“Would you date him?”

“Mom!” Charlie was scandalized. Having a mom who was okay with her son being gay was one thing, but his mom liked to be a part of his personal life. That was just wrong.

“Well, would you?” Pearl wiped down the shiny counter.

“What part of cute as button did you not get?” Charlie threw his hands in the air and went back to busing tables. “I’ve gotten maybe a dozen words out of him and he’s been coming here what three or four months now? I’ve tried flirting,” He felt his cheeks heat, it was his mom damn it! “But he just smiles and goes back to reading. I don’t want to come off like a stalker.”

“Hmmmm,” Pearl straightened a display.

“Oh no,” Charlie hissed, “What ever you are planning, just give it up now.”

“What?” Pearl batted her eyelashes in an innocent gesture. Her son just snorted.

So he did not need to know that she was on mission to pull that lonely boy out of his shell.

*~*

He powered down his computer and picked up his bag. He had gotten a pat on the back for his presentation and there was talk of sending him to corporate in New York. He had begged off, hoping that he would not have to go.

He did not like big crowded cities. It made him seem smaller and more insignificant than he knew he was. He walked up the path to the coffee shop and was stunned that Pearl was flipping over the Closed sign. He stepped back startled.

“Oh hey there, sweetie,” she said with that motherly smile that made him feel warm. “You are just in time.”

“Pardon?” He was confused.

“I’m taking my most loyal customer out for dinner.” She said resolutely, “Pearl Matthews.” She shoved her hand out.

He took it and shook it nervously, “Daniel Smith.”

She wound her arms through his and tugged him forward. “Daniel? Or do you go by Dan or Danny.”

“Uh, Daniel, ma’am, though most people call me Danny.” He felt like he was being propelled by freight train.

“You are just the opposite of my son, to hear him tell it, he wants to wring my neck for naming him Charles.” She led him to the corner restaurant and was greeted by name.

She seated him at a table and waved at someone behind him. He felt the sudden urge to run.

“Charlie, you remember this sweet young fella, Daniel, my son Charlie.”

He watched the silent communication between son and mother and felt a pang in his heart that he hadn’t felt in long time. It spoke of home, love, and connections that he had never had.

“I uh, should let you enjoy your meal,” he murmured, intent on giving his seat to the guy that worked at the coffee shop.

“Don’t run away, you’ll miss it,” Pearl said quietly.

Daniel was caught off guard at the depth of understanding in the faded blue eyes.

“I have to apologize for my momma,” Charlie said, “She doesn’t take no for an answer. I can go if you want.”

“Oh no,” Daniel said quickly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Please, don’t leave on my account.”

Pearl smiled as the two boys sat across from one another. 

*~*

He stepped in the cool night air and looked up at the stars. He couldn’t remember the last time he had talked so much in one sitting outside of work. Pearl was a force of nature. She would not let him fade into the woodwork.

Her son, his gut tightened. He had denied himself the appreciation of natural attraction for so long. Charlie was taller than him, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. But it was gentle gray eyes that tugged at him.

He jumped a foot when a warm hand settled on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Charlie said abashed, helping to steady his balance with both hands.

Daniel pulled back automatically. “It’s okay, just startled me.”

“Hey it’s early, you want to walk some?” Charlie’s eyes were so mesmerizing, Daniel felt himself nod before realizing he had.

“What about your mom?” He looked over his shoulder and saw Pearl talking to the older man and laughing loudly.

“That’s old man Thompson. He and mom are crushing on another but won’t admit it.” Charlie grinned.

Daniel felt his lips twitch in response. What could it hurt? All he had to look forward to was a bed in an empty apartment.

*~*

“How long have you been in the Cove?” Charlie asked.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. He fought with the rising panic. Charlie was not out to hurt him, just being friendly.

“Hey,” He felt the warm palm on his face as he looked up, the other man pulled it away. “Don’t mind me, remember Pearl’s my momma.”

He shook his head and his lips twitched once again. “I’m not very good with people.” He said quietly.

“I’m not people,” the gray eyes were so kind, “I’m just a guy with a busy body of a mom, living in the town of my birth that has carried like five thousand generations of Matthews, should have been named Matthews’ Cove instead of Mountain Cove.”

Daniel ducked his head, “That must be nice, that kind of history.”

Charlie just shrugged and walked forward. Daniel noticed that the other man never let him lag behind.

“A year,” and he wanted to bite his tongue when Charlie turned with a puzzled expression. “I’ve been in the Cove for a year.”

They continued to walk the lighted town square. People constantly stopped them or called out to Charlie. Daniel could feel a permanent blush staining his cheeks. But like his mother, Charlie would not let him fade back.

“Hey handsome!” A curvy brunette called out and Daniel watched Charlie’s grin widen.

Of course, he thought, hunching his shoulders. A nice guy like Charlie would be straight. He was jarred out of his self recriminations at the warm hand wrapping around his bicep. He gasped quietly but Charlie only smiled and tugged him forward.

“Mary Beth, this is Daniel.” Charlie said easily. Daniel murmured his greetings. “I see ya’ll are getting an early start.”

Mary Beth grinned and waved her hand to her booth. “Only the finest homemade ice cream in the Cove, Danny, daddy thought it was a good time with the evenings getting longer. Families’ll be out wantin’ their ice cream cones.”

“Mary Beth,” Charlie tightened his hand on Daniel’s arm causing him to look up in puzzlement.

“Yeah darlin’.”

“It’s Daniel, not Danny.” Charlie said firmly. Daniel could feel his mouth open in surprise. “I want two scoops of butter pecan. How about you, Daniel, my treat?”

He stuttered out a single scoop of vanilla. Charlie handed him his cone with that gentle smile that soothed his need for flight.

“Ya’ll have fun, boys.” Mary Beth said with a friendly grin and welcomed her next customers.

“Don’t mind Mary Beth,” Charlie said after licking the melting cream, “She’s harmless.”

Daniel nodded in agreement, tearing his eyes away from the tempting tongue that kept darting out. Ice cream was a bad idea, he thought, feeling heat pool into his groin.

They made the circle around the square twice, eating their ice cream, and talking. Charlie did most of the talking while Daniel listened.

“You said you’ve been here for a year?” Charlie brought up the topic once again. Daniel just nodded his head, curious at where the other man was headed. “Have you been to Parkers yet?”

“Parkers?” Daniel shook his head.

“Now that’s a cryin’ shame.” Charlie shoved his hands into his back pockets. “You got plans this weekend?”

Daniel cocked his head to the side. He thought of the stack of books that had just been shipped in and the touch ups he needed to do for work. Well, they were not really needed for three more months, but he liked to stay ahead.

“No, nothing special,” he could not believe he actually said it.

“Would it be alright if I came around about two o’clock? I’ll have you home early if you need to be?” He felt mesmerized by the honest gray depths.

“That would be fine,” He felt the heat rise once again at his whispered response.

Charlie just smiled as they came to a stop. Daniel looked up in surprise. They were standing in front his apartment building. The other man must have seen his confusion.

“You are always walking,” Charlie said gently. “This is the only apartment building on the square. Deductive reasoning.”

“Oh,” Daniel felt like he should apologize. Then he did something he would never do, “Would you like to come in?”

Charlie put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Nah, I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop, right?”

Daniel nodded his head and pushed his glasses up. The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly.

“Until then,” Charlie turned and walked away. 

Daniel watched the other man’s easy grace, the long legged gait, the gentle swing of slender hips, and the cheerful whistle.

He let himself into his apartment. It felt small and stifling. And he was on edge. He was horny. And he cursed himself.

He was still cursing himself as his hand wrapped around his cock in the shower. His hand slid back and forth and his hips bucked. But in his mind, he saw gentle misty gray eyes.

*~*

“Damn you, woman,” Charlie swore, stomping into the small living room.

His mother just smiled at him like the cat that had finally cornered the canary. “Is that any way to speak to your mother and your elder besides?”

“Well then, let me rephrase that,” Charlie gritted out, “Curse you, mother. You can’t leave well enough alone, can you?”

Pearl just tsked and patted the empty space on the couch at her side. “Did you have fun?”

He sat and stretched out his long legs, “Yeah,” he said quietly, “He’s so shy and so sweet, he’s just adorable. And he doesn’t know it.”

Pearl patted his leg, “He’s never had anyone, that’s obvious. He’s hungry for companionship and doesn’t even know it.”

“Mom,” Charlie whined.

“Oh get your mind outta the gutter, boy; I raised you better than that.” Pearl admonished. “I mean human interaction. He’s so closed off; he’s denying that he wants friendship, companionship, people, for cryin' out loud..”

“I thought Mary Beth was going to eat him alive,” Charlie murmured.

Pearl snorted, “That girl’s got about as much sense as God gave a tree. I suspect that you were there to protect his virtue.”

Charlie groaned, “On that note, I’m going to bed. I work for a slave driver remember?”

“Yeah, yeah sweet talker,” Pearl said in amusement as her son kissed her forehead, “Night, sweet boy of mine.”

“Night, mom,” He stumbled towards the hallway before turning, “By the way, I’m taking him to Parkers on Saturday.”

Pearl’s lips curved.

*~*

Daniel felt uncomfortable. He hardly ever surfed the web at work but he was curious about Parkers. Sure he heard his coworkers talking about the hot spot but he just did not feel comfortable asking.

He was so engrossed that he jumped when a hand grabbed him.

“Easy, Danny boy,” Josiah Milton snickered. 

He quickly changed screens and faced the man that made him very uneasy. The man always invaded his personal space and in small ways seemed to belittle him. Daniel tried to avoid him as much as possible.

“I’m going to the bar after work, you want to tag along?” The older man flashed his blindingly white smile.

Daniel shook his head. “No thanks, Josiah.”

“Danny, Danny, how many times have I got to tell you, man, call me Jo.”

He wanted to scuttle backwards as the man loomed over him. Daniel was on the tall side of average at 6’1 but Josiah liked to corner him while he was sitting.

“Hey Jo! Come on!”

Daniel watched the frustration skitter across the other man’s face. But he breathed a sigh of relief as the man left. He checked the time and noted that it was time to go home. He felt butterflies settle in his stomach. 

Did he go to the coffee shop? Would he seem too eager to see Charlie again? The guy was just nice. He frowned at the thought of being yet another charity case. And if he was getting his hopes up over another straight man, he did not want to think about it.

He knew if he went to the coffee shop, he would not be able to concentrate on reading. He would be tempted to concentrate on Charlie instead. So feeling a little low, he walked home.

*~*

Charlie frowned. He saw Daniel across the street and felt his heart jump a little. Damn, he was developing a real soft spot for the other man. But he didn’t cross the street, he kept walking. The slumped shoulders worried him even more.

He felt a soft blow to the back of his head. He winced, “Mom.”

“I thought you said the two of you had fun,” Pearl hissed and then smiled at the portly gentleman who looked up over the edge of his newspaper.

“More coffee, Mr. Nelson?” Charlie asked, nudging Pearl with his hip.

“No, I’m good,” he went back to reading.

“I think it’s time for your break, son,” Pearl said loudly. Charlie looked up in surprise. “Go drag that boy in here, for goodness sake!” She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his novel. His mom would not let it go so he just went with the better part of valor and gave in.

The days were definitely getting warmer with promise of a long hot summer ahead. He let himself day dream about taking Daniel down to the creek bottoms for a swim. He felt a little lightheaded at the thought of seeing the other man’s barely clad body.

Charlie checked the mailboxes and sure enough there was a box that declared D. Smith, Apt 4D. He took the small flight of stairs and pulled up at the door. 

What the hell was he doing, he chastised himself. Just because his mom was pushy, he wasn’t. Even as he stepped backwards the doorknob twisted and revealed a surprised Daniel.

“Uh hi,” He stuttered shoving his book into his back pocket.

“Charlie?” Even the quiet voice had his anatomy taking notice. Shit, he thought, he was in such deep shit.

Not thinking, he hit his knees at the other man’s feet and gave his best impression of a lost puppy, “Please for the love of god, man, come to the shop before my mother calls in an APB.”

And there it was the small upturn to the corners of that sexy mouth that had Charlie feeling the need to whimper.

“You are being silly,” Daniel said offering him a hand and pulled him up easily.

He had a good three inches on the man. He could easily envision that dark head resting against his chest as he held him in his arms. Aw hell, he thought feeling a blush rise; he needed to put the brakes on those thoughts.

“Sorry,” Charlie watched as Daniel pushed his frames up his nose. “Mom was worried though. If you are sick you are going to be drowned in chicken soup, fair warning. And I wanted to make sure we are still on for Saturday.”

Charlie watched as the other man shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I’m fine,” Daniel said looking down, “I just needed to get some work done. I would like to go Saturday unless you have something better to do.”

He couldn’t help it. He would kick himself later. He palmed the high cheekbone and lifted Daniel’s head. Charlie did not like that the other man always seemed sad.

“I’m looking forward to it,” He said quietly and watched the surprise flicker across Daniel’s features so he let his hand drop. “So no coffee today, check, but please have mercy on me and stop by tomorrow. You won’t be so lucky if my mom comes calling.” He turned on his heel.

His mother was going to catch hell, he promised himself. He almost missed the quiet voice.

“Why?”

He turned back and saw the sad confusion on Daniel’s face. He wanted to pull the man into his arms and hold him close. “Why, what, Daniel?”

“Why are you being nice to me, you don’t have to, you don’t know me.” The words came out in a rush.

It seemed to Charlie that the words were almost unwilling. Fuck it, he thought as he turned back. He grasped the man’s tense shoulder.

“Why not?” Charlie said easily and gave the shoulder a squeeze, “You are a nice guy and we would like to get to know you more.”

Daniel’s face turned a fetching shade of pink as he nodded.

“So tomorrow?” Charlie hoped that it did not sound like he was begging.

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow.” The shy voice made his groin tingle. Charlie felt like he was losing ground to other man very quickly.

Charlie turned once more and smiled as Daniel called, “Give your mother my regards.”

Charlie gave Daniel a small salute. He did not need to know that Charlie was going to ream his mother a new one.

*~*

He shifted his weight back and forth as he regarded his closet. From what he had gleaned on Parkers it was an outdoor barbeque and blues pavilion. Charlie had said two o’clock but the evenings could still be cool. But there was no guarantee that the other man planned on being out with him that late.

He felt heat flood his face at the memory of the coffee shop on the previous day. He could not remember the last time he actually laughed out loud. But Pearl had made some disparaging remark about Charlie naked as the day he was born and the run in he had with the local sheriff. The other man’s scandalized, “MOTHER!” had the laughter bubbling out of him.

Daniel decided on a comfortable pair of jeans and a light sweater that he could push up over his forearms if he got to warm. As he laced up his boots, his mind wandered back to Charlie.

He had rarely met men that were taller than him but Charlie had a few inches on him. The man had broad shoulders and narrow hips that spoke of a well kept body. He had brown hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back. His fingers twitched at the thought of burying his fingers in the thick hair. He wondered if it was a soft as it looked. But it was the changeable gray eyes that lowered all of Daniel’s defenses.

He knew he should be careful. A couple of kind touches did not reveal the man’s orientation. And Daniel knew it was prudent to keep that information well hidden in an area such as this.

A few months after he had moved to Mountain Cove, a teen in a neighboring town had been beaten within the inch of his life by an alcohol enraged father. The little captioned story in the Cove Chronicle had noted it was due to finding his son in a compromising position with another male. The paper had gone on to snidely request prayer for the grieving family.

And that was as they say was that. His own personal history with sex trended more towards the painful and the damaging. He seemed to attract men like Josiah who liked to give him pain and misery as opposed to kindness and love.

To say that where his feelings were leading him in regards to Charlie made him more than a little nervous. He could tell that Charlie was a good man and he did not want to lose a potential friend. A friend that he had not had in years and for that he could suppress his attraction.

He jumped at the brisk knock at his door.

*~*

Charlie bit back a sigh at the man standing before him. He wanted to scoop Daniel into his arms and find the nearest bed. Damn, he thought, he hadn’t been this horny in ages. And damn his mother too, just for good measure.

Daniel was mouth wateringly beautiful in Charlie’s mind. Their body types were similar, tall and lean with sculptured muscles as opposed to brawny. He wondered if the other man did much swimming or jogging, definitely a conversation starter for the ride to Parkers.

The man’s neatly trimmed dark hair was complimented by a narrow face with high cheekbones. His groin heated. For once the trademark frames were gone. Daniel had the most alluring eyes that made Charlie think of golden honey on a piping hot biscuit or whisky reflecting in firelight. He wanted to see those eyes go wide with passion.

Shit, shit, shit, Charlie thought. He had to get his mind out of the bedroom and on the man who had a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

He cleared his throat and croaked, “You ready?” Smooth, Charles, real smooth, he bemoaned.

“Yes,” the other man said quietly and they fell in step with one another.

*~*

Daniel felt overwhelmed at the large grassy area. Of to one side was a tented buffet line where the most delicious smells seemed to hang in the spring air. In front was a large empty stage. This was the famous Parkers.

He carried the thick quilt that Charlie handed him with a grin and said, “BYOB.” He had cast a nervous glance at the small cooler.

“Bring your own blanket. This is water and a jug of my mom’s sweet tea.” Charlie said easily.

Daniel had blushed and trailed behind Charlie. His cheeks got even warmer when he realized he was ogling the man’s ass. The man was so carefree in Daniel’s mind. He wore a loose long sleeved t-shirt over baggy khaki shorts. Topped off with a ball cap turned backwards and sneakers, Daniel knew he could never pull off that kind of look.

“Hey Charlie, where’s your momma?” A heavy set older woman asked as they reached the tents.

Charlie fished out his wallet and grinned, “She has a date with old man Thompson to play cards.” The woman snickered at Charlie’s sarcastic cough.

When Daniel tried to give the woman his money, she just waved him away, “Charlie’s got you covered, darlin’.”

He frowned as he followed the man into the line, “Charlie.”

Those gray eyes made his mouth go dry, “Yeah?”

“How much?”

And damn if the man did not shrug carelessly and continue forward. “I hope you like barbeque.”

Daniel stared at the wide array of food amassed on the tables, “Uh.”

“You trust me?” And again he felt as though he could drown in those beautiful eyes so he just nodded his head.

And wanted to curse the man as they spread their blanket and made themselves comfortable, there was no way he could put away that much food.

They talked easily about school and sports. They were both swimmers and Charlie had played basketball in both high school and college.

“You have the height, why didn’t you play?” Charlie asked setting aside rib bone before scooping up potato salad.

Daniel frowned and picked at his corn on the cob. This was a subject that he truly avoided. It was personal and a little painful. But Charlie had such an open and honest face that words just tumbled out.

“I moved around a lot as child and never had enough money to get to the practices or to buy the shoes. The only reason I got to swim was because most of the coaches in my schools were desperate enough to pick me up and haul me to meets.”

He almost leaned into the comforting hand that landed on his shoulder. His attention was jarred at the sound check on the stage.

“This is one of my favorite bands,” Charlie remarked letting the earlier tension fade away. “They are a mixture of folk and blues. Not too heavy on the country or the blues. I hope that’s okay?”

But the other man did not respond as the dreamy wail of the fiddle soared into the air. Charlie wanted to pull the man into his arms as they listened to set after set. He shook himself out of his daydream as the sun began to set. He could hear the roar of motorcycles in the background.

“Uh, that’s about all for this group. They are about to change the stage for the next band.”

Daniel glanced over at Charlie and was surprised to see the man squirm uncomfortably.

“If you are ready, we should go ahead and pack it in. When the sun goes down, it can get a little rough and rowdy out here.” Charlie felt the need to apologize. He wasn’t ready for his evening with Daniel to end. 

But the other man just shrugged and helped pack away their belongings. It felt good to have Daniel at his side, Charlie thought. He pulled up at the familiar whistle.

“Charlie!” 

Daniel watched as a brawny man jogged up to them and bear hugged his companion. Charlie laughed as he was lifted off of his feet.

“You coming out to Weston’s mill?” the brawny man asked as he sat Charlie on his feet.

Charlie looked at him with a faint blush to his cheeks before responding, “Zack this is Daniel, Daniel Zack Clayton.”

The man gave Daniel a quick handshake before turning back to Charlie, “So?”

“Maybe,” Charlie responded defensively. Daniel was a little surprised when the two men departed. He hurried to catch up with Charlie’s retreating form.

“Is everything alright?” Daniel felt confused.

“Hmmm?” Charlie did not quite pull of the nonchalant look, “Everything’s fine.” 

Daniel felt a sinking in his stomach. Charlie was quiet during their ride back into town. He had done something wrong, he just knew it. He opened his door and got out quickly. He felt Charlie’s presence behind him.

“Did you have a good time?” The earlier tension was gone and Charlie’s face was open once again.

“It was nice,” Daniel replied. He felt nervous.

Charlie smiled. “So I’ll see you at the shop next week?”

As Daniel nodded the other man pulled him into a friendly hug. Daniel fought the urge to snuggle into the strong arms, and it was over quickly with Charlie easing away.

He stood on the corner and watched as the man drove away.

*~*

Charlie argued with himself all the way to Weston’s mill. He did not have to go there just because he ran into Zack. But he had a feeling that Tommy would be there. And boy did he need his best friend at the moment.

He had truly wanted to spend more time with Daniel. But Parkers could get rough with the beer and motorcycle crowd. And there was no way he could bring him to Weston’s mill.

He wandered through the darkened lot, trying to ignore the sounds of lust and sex in the air. The abandoned mill was the hangout and a place to cruise for gay men in the area. Most of local authorities knew about it and left it alone.

“Charlie,” and there was the voice of the guy he was looking for.

Tommy Bradford was as close as brother. They had grown up in each other’s hip pockets. They also discovered sex in each other’s arms.

He sighed as he was pulled into the familiar embrace.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked. The man ran his hands up and down Charlie’s tense back.

“I could ask you the same,” Charlie replied. He sat on an rickety bench and pulled the smaller man into his lap. “Where’s Brian?”

“Fuck him,” Tommy groused. “Answer my question, Charles.”

Charlie felt his mouth curve, “Yes, Thomas.” He said with a snort. “I’ve met a guy.”

“Then why are you here and not buried in his sweet ass?”

He pushed the man off his chest and gave him a pained expression in the low light of the moon.

“Is he straight?” When no reply was given, “You don’t know, come on Charlie, you have good instincts.”

“I know, I know, and yes I think he’s gay.” Charlie moved restlessly. “He’s just so shy, so adorable, so lonely, I..” and he trailed off.

“And you are horny,” Tommy said matter of factly. He just nodded, “Where you just going to pick up a blind fuck for the night?”

“Jesus, Tommy!” Charlie winced. “I ran into Zack at Parkers and he brought up the mill. I don’t know why I came here tonight. Maybe I was hoping to run into you. You and Brian were known to play.”

“And he liked to play with or without me,” Tommy replied sourly. Charlie squirmed at the warm palm against his groin. “So how do you want this? You want to fuck me, me fuck you, a blow job, a hand job, what?”

Charlie lowered his head shamefully. For some reason he felt guilty, like he was cheating on a man that he was not in a relationship with. “Suck me, Tommy.”

His friend tipped his face up by his chin, “Okay, darlin’, and then I’ll go find someone to play with and you’ll go home and not feel guilty. Understood?”

He nodded and watched as his childhood friend knelt between his thighs. He lifted his hips as his shorts and boxers were lowered. He groaned at the warm, wet mouth that teased his cock and got him hard. He bucked his hips and hissed when Tommy deep throated him. His balls were squeezed and when a slender finger pushed inside of him, Charlie came hard.

He shuddered as his friend held him and pressed kisses against his temple. He closed his eyes and wished that he were in Daniel’s arms.

*~*

Daniel fought the need to avoid the coffee shop. But he had a feeling Pearl would batter down his door if he did. The lady was the epitome of the mother he had wished he had. But reality had squashed those dreams early in his life.

He tried to focus in on the words but Charlie’s voice made him antsy. He could not fade into the world inside his head when the sound of the other man’s laughter was like a warm embrace.

He hunched his shoulders at the memory of the quick hug Charlie had given him. He had jacked off more in the past few days than he could remember doing in months. But just the memory of the strong arms and the delicious smell of man and soap had caused his cock to be very unruly.

But Charlie seemed to be avoiding him as well. Pearl filled his coffee cup with a smile and a squeeze to the back of his neck.

He tried to wrack his brain to figure out how he had repelled the other man. He sighed and packed away his things. It was getting dark and it was time to go home. It was just as well, he thought sadly. He knew a man like Charlie as a friend was too good to be true.

He gave Pearl a half-hearted smile as he paid for his coffee. He glanced towards Charlie but the man’s back was turned. He began his long walk home to his lonely life. He knew better to think he could have more.

*~*

“Ow!” Charlie hissed as his mother twisted his ear. It made him feel like he was ten again tracking dirt across a freshly mopped floor. “What was that for?” He asked rubbing his abused ear.

“What did you do, Charles Michael Matthews?” Pearl asked angrily, keeping her voice quiet. They still had a few lingering customers.

And his full name did not help the matter either, he thought sourly and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” And flinched at the blow to his bicep.

“He looked at you like you not only kicked his puppy but ran over it twice.” Pearl growled. “He’s retreating back into his shell. I thought you said ya’ll had a good time at Parkers.”

“We did,” he said defensively. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to going to Weston’s mill. 

“Well you did something,” Pearl said angrily, “fix it.”

“Huh?”

“Get your ass over there and even if you have to beg on your knees, boy, fix it.”

He knew better to argue with the woman at a command like that. He whipped off his apron and walked out into the spring night.

Charlie approached the darkened alley outside of Shakey’s, the only bar in town. He preferred McPhee’s Pub and avoided Shakey’s. As he got near the alley opening he heard a grunt and cold laughter filled with malice. He fished out his phone and called the sheriff’s office. He ignored the command to stay put.

What he came upon sent him into a rage. Two men had Daniel forced to kneel before a third man. He could see his friend’s head bobbing up and down and the silvery tear tracks in the dim light.

“That’s it,” the man said with lusty moan, “I knew you were a slut, you want it, take it pussy boy.”

And Charlie flew into the fray with fists flailing until the deputy’s pulled him back. He immediately dropped to Daniel’s side. The man was curled into a fetal ball. The trademark wire frames had been crushed.

“We need to take him for his statement, Charlie.” Deputy Garret said quietly once the alley was cleared.

“Let me,” Charlie replied and put a careful hand on Daniel’s shaking shoulder. “Daniel, it’s me, Charlie.” But Daniel flinched and tried to pull away. “I’m not going to hurt you, Daniel, let me help you.”

He watched as the whiskey eyes peered up at him in confusion. It made Charlie nauseous at the bruising on the slender face and the puffy, bloody lips. “Charlie?”

“I’ve got you, Daniel, I’ve got you,” He eased the dazed man into his arms and held him, “I’ve got you.”

*~*

Charlie opened the door to his house and led the quiet man in at breaking of dawn. Between the police report and the hospital visit, Charlie was wiped. He sat Daniel on the couch and covered him with an afghan.

“I’m going to be down the hall for just a moment,” He touched Daniel’s shoulder, “I’m not going far and I’ll be right back.” Daniel nodded his head and curled into the blanket.

Charlie quickly filled his mother in. Pearl’s eyes darkened in pain and anger. She had too much experience with this.

Charlie was concerned but the ER doctor had said that Daniel was in mild shock and to not allow him to be alone. If he did not snap out of it by mid day, schedule an appointment with his primary care physician. Fucking HMO’s, Charlie thought with a snarl. But there had not been any serious injuries to warrant a hospital stay. 

The sheriff’s office had been more productive. It seemed that Josiah Willis and his cronies had had unsubstantiated reports of gay bashing and gay harassment. Sheriff Williams had swore that he had enough to hold Josiah for the time being.

He pulled Daniel’s unresisting form into his arms and felt tears burn. It brought back memories of when Tommy had been beaten and almost raped for being an openly gay male in a small southern town.

*~*

Daniel barely registered Charlie’s arms around him. He retreated to the same place as he had as a child. He could see himself as character in a book where all the horrible things happened and he could feel sorry for him.

But something was different this time. He could feel a warm breath against his ear. Instead of recoiling in fear, he turned towards the sound of “its okay, I’ve got you.”

“Charlie?” His own voice sounded harsh and the arms tightened giving him an anchor, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Charlie replied quietly, “I’ve got you, darlin’, just rest.”

Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed in the comforting smell of soap and Charlie.

Pearl watched as the man in her son’s arms drifted off. She rubbed the tense muscles in Charlie’s neck before sliding her fingers into his hair, carding it as she had since he was a small boy.

“I called his firm and talked to Drew, he’ll get the word to the right ears and do damage control. As much as he can, Josiah works with Daniel.” Pearl said quietly. She knew her son’s expressions as well as her own. He was tight as a bow string. “What do you need?”

Charlie frowned and shook his head. He curled around Daniel as if to shield the man with his body.

“Sweet boy of mine, you’re ready to snap.” Pearl said as gently as she could, “You know that won’t be good for him. What are you going to need?”

“Tommy,” he choked out, tears sliding down his cheeks, “But he needs to feel safe. I don’t wanna leave him, momma.”

“He is safe now, baby,” Pearl pressed a kiss against his temple, “he is now.”

*~*

Tommy had to forcibly tug Charlie out of the house and shove his friend into his Jeep Wrangler. He knew it was not the time to push Charlie for answers. He drove to lookout ridge on Black Mountain.

He barely came to a stop and his friend, lover, and brother of the heart was out of the vehicle and stumbling towards the rocky outcropping. Tommy’s chest tightened as Charlie cried out. The words were unrecognizable behind the primal pain. He hurled rock after rock into the valley. He finally hit his knees with a moan of “why?”

Tommy put a hand on the shaking back only to have Charlie snarl, “Fuck off!” So he sat near his sobbing friend and waited until the tumult passed. Then his friend burrowed into his arms with tear swollen eyes and the continual repeating, “Why?”

*~*

Pearl maneuvered the silent man into the kitchen, watching like a hawk for any grimaces or winces of pain as he sat. She was afraid that Charlie had whitewashed what happened. She knew her boy tried to protect her from the black, bleak reality of assault on gay men.

She placed a mug of warm milk in front of Daniel before sitting across from him. She was surprised to see that his hand was steady as he lifted the mug to his battered mouth even as he hunched his shoulders.

“You don’t have to talk to me, Daniel, but you need to talk to someone.” Pearl began and winced at the guarded expression in the golden eyes.

“Why? I know my life and what to expect, talking about it won’t make it different or better,” his voice was mechanical, “I have made it this far without relying on anyone, ma’am, no disrespect.”

“Hell, Daniel, if there were a time for disrespect it’s now.”

He just shrugged his shoulders, “Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Pearl, but I need to get home. I need to contact my office and make plans for working after hours this evening.”

“Daniel…”Pearl said helplessly.

“This isn’t the first time that this has happened and with my history it wasn’t the worst, thanks to your son. Don’t waste your time worrying over me, I’m fine.” He pushed back stiffly. “Thank Charlie for me.”

“Don’t run away,” Pearl insisted, resisting the urge to reach out to him. She watched as he turned and ran head long into her son. Her heart broke at the blood red swollen eyes but his body language was much more relaxed.

“Where do you think you are going?” Charlie whispered his arms automatically going around Daniel. But this time the man stepped back.

“Just don’t,” Daniel hissed, “Please, I can’t, I need, just don’t,” And the coolness in the golden depth disappeared under the shimmer of tears. “I don’t need your pity for the helpless little gay boy.”

“Why would I pity you?” Charlie said placing a gentle hand against the bruised cheekbone. 

“Because, well I’m…” Daniel stammered.

“Gay, so you said,” Charlie said taking one not so steady hand in his own, “Me too,” And watched as the golden eyes widened in shock. “You did not ask for what was done to you, darlin’. And it does not change my opinion on the sweet man who was slowly beginning to open up.”

“But you pushed me away,” Daniel cried out and shoved his hands against Charlie’s chest. “I walked out of the shop because you ignored me, why?!?”

Charlie once again wrapped his arms around the trembling man and pulled him close. “Because I was a fool,” He whispered. “But I’m not letting you go now. You haven’t processed what happened yet, and you won’t be alone when you do.”

Daniel snarled and fought against the arms that held him loosely but did not release him. “What do you know about processing? Don’t patronize me! Have you ever been raped? Have you gone to bed at night where you were supposed to be safe only to have sweaty hands grope and probe your body that was way too young? You’ve led a happy safe loving life, don’t pretend to know what is going through my head.”

“I’m not,” Charlie said against his ear, “But I’m not going anywhere. I want to understand you, to learn about your past and how you overcame to become such a wonderful man. I’m not going to let you slip away, Daniel. I’ve got you.”

And those three words brought Daniel to his knees as he sobbed and railed even as Charlie held him close, never releasing him and never letting go.

*~*

Pearl sobbed into Tommy’s chest. 

Tommy held her and whispered, “Its okay, Momma Pearl, Charlie is strong and Daniel has found a champion.”

Pearl’s faded eyes broke the man’s heart. He wiped her tears away. “I would have killed myself a hundred times had it not been for Charlie. He kept me together through my darkest hours. Daniel’s even luckier; I think Charlie has finally lost his heart.”

*~*

Charlie was in heaven and hell. He had Daniel in his bed. The man had finally slipped into the deep healing peace of sleep. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and dialed the sheriff’s office and asked for Nancy. If he had been straight, she would have been his high school sweetheart not Tommy.

“I don’t have much to give you, Chuck,” she said apologetically. Only Nancy got away with calling him Chuck. “We have quite a bit of biological evidence but Josiah’s lawyers are throwing up red flags and are trying to smother us in smoke and mirrors.”

“But tell me you have him,” he said through gritted teeth. Daniel moved restlessly and he automatically put a hand against his thigh. He listened to the man sigh and settle again.

Nancy hemmed and hawed; Charlie rolled his eyes and said, “Nancy!”

“I can’t jeopardize the case, Chuck, you know that. Remember the time you promised to build me a castle in a cloud and we would live happily ever after if I would marry you.”

“We were six, Nance.”

“What did I say, Chucky?”

“Yes.”

And with that she hung up leaving Charlie to stare at his phone. He replayed the conversation and his lips curved. They had them. The bastard would not get off this time.

He stared down at the dark head on his pillow and sighed. He was so tired. He just wanted to curl around Daniel and rest. But he kept up his vigil and his promise. He had Daniel and was not going to let go.

*~*

Daniel stretched and immediately tensed, all of his honed senses from childhood coming alert. He was not in his bed, his body was sore, his mouth stung, and he could tell he had been crying. He huddled at the soft snore that was near by and felt as though he was ten years old again. Then he inhaled deeply to settle himself, not wanting to bring the unwanted attention upon himself again. 

But that smell was so familiar. Fresh, soapy, and hints of musky male eased his nerves before his mind could catch up. It was Charlie’s scent. He opened his eyes slowly and took a slow inventory of his surroundings. He was still in his clothes with blankets tucked beneath his chin. His nose was currently buried in a soft pillow that had to be Charlie’s. He turned his head slowly and tensed. But then eased once again at the image of Charlie seated next to the bed, snoring quietly.

Unfamiliar warmth wound its way into his skittish heart. Charlie had fallen asleep watching over him and now his chin rested against his chest, with a small trail of drool sliding down the side of his face. It had to be painful but the man slept peacefully with no restless twitching.

He watched as the man slowly awakened. Blinking owlish gray eyes and wincing when he moved his head. But the gentle eyes zeroed on him. Checking on me, Daniel thought as the strange warmth traveled through his body.

“Hey,” Charlie whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Daniel replied wincing at his lips cracking and pulling against the cuts. “You did not have to sit up with me. Your body probably feels like an ungrateful pretzel.”

“And yours feels like it got ran over by a herd of horses.” Charlie returned, trying to stretch the kinks in his neck. He reached out to place a reassuring hand against Daniel’s thigh and thought better of it. The man awake would probably not appreciate his hands on him as the sleeping man had.

Charlie and Daniel regarded each other silently. Each were trying to convey the feelings that were just too raw and too hard to verbalize at the moment.

Charlie finally cleared his throat, “I have some clothes that will fit you, we are about the same size. I’ll bet a shower would feel good right about now.” He pushed himself up and pulled out soft flannel pants, a well worn t-shirt, socks and boxers. He placed them on the bed. He could not stop himself from touching Daniel’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll fix us something to eat.”

Daniel watched the other man depart before sitting up gingerly. The memories of being blindsided by Josiah and forced into the dark alley washed over him. He could still feel the blows raining down on him and the cruel words as Josiah forced him to suck his cock.

When he didn’t hear the shower, Charlie became concerned and backtracked to his room. He kicked himself. This was a new place to Daniel and he wouldn’t know where the bathroom was, let alone feel comfortable enough to go exploring in his current frame of mind.

Sure enough, Daniel sat on the bed with his shoulders hunched and tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Daniel,” he said quietly. The despair in the golden depths made his rage rise once again. They reminded him of the same pain that Tommy’s green one’s had had. “Will you let me help you?” And his heart seized in his chest when the dark head nodded.

He pulled the unresisting body up and instinctually put his arms around the trembling shoulders. When he whispered, “I’ve got you,” Daniel sagged into his embrace.

Charlie maneuvered the man into the bathroom, propping him against the bathroom counter. He pulled out supplies and started the water in the stall shower that he and Tommy had installed.

“Charlie,” Daniel whispered causing him to still his hand against the doorknob, “Stay, I, for once, I uh, I can’t, I’ve never, I need,” Daniel’s stumbling words had Charlie holding him once more.

He touched the man’s temple with his lips. He felt the body tense momentarily before relaxing once again. “I’ve got you, darlin’, anything you need.” He peered into the whiskey eyes for understanding. “Do you need help getting out of your clothes? Do you want me to turn me back? I won’t leave, I’m right here.”

He watched the doubt flicker across Daniel’s expressive face. “My shirt, I can’t seem to lift my arms, they feel heavy.”

Charlie helped undress the man from the waist up, encouraging him to keep his balance by holding his shoulder as he eased the socks from the narrow feet. He looked up at Daniel and said, “I’m going to unfasten your pants and then turn my back. If you need me, just touch my shoulder.”

Daniel nodded and watched as Charlie turned. He slid his pants and boxers from his hips and down his legs. He held onto the shower for balance before stepping under the warm spray.

Hearing the man in the shower, Charlie’s eyes closed. He wished it was better circumstances. But he could not keep himself from imaging the soap and water sliding down the slender body that was not three feet away.

“Charlie?” Daniel called out plaintively.

“I’m here, Daniel.” He replied, pushing his inappropriate thoughts away firmly.

*~*

He seated the freshly scrubbed man at the kitchen table. His hands shook slightly as he pulled the carton of eggs and butter from the refrigerator, “Eggs and toast?”

“Okay,” Daniel replied with his eyes on the table top.

Charlie did not push him. He knew, as with Tommy, when Daniel was ready to talk he would. Even if he wasn’t used to having support, Charlie wasn’t going to be pushed away. Helping the man in the shower was just the first step of many that Charlie planned for them. He was going to be at the man’s side for as long as Daniel would allow him. Even then Charlie would not abandon him without a fight.

*~*

Daniel looked up. The gray eyes eased some of the physical ache. Charlie held out a hand and he took it gratefully. He expected Charlie to let go as he was led through the small house, but the man did not. Charlie stopped long enough to grab a pillow and a throw before moving out onto a large covered deck.

“This is my favorite spot,” Charlie said arranging the pillow against the suspended bench swing. He helped Daniel arrange himself where he sat against the corner and stretched his legs across the seat. The warm blanket was bundled around Daniel’s lean form.

Charlie sat near him in the Adirondack recliner. Daniel appreciated the quiet peace. He studied the lush gardens and the wind whispered through the tree line. His body hurt and his mind was in turmoil. 

For once in his life, he reached out and there were arms to hold him. He sighed. He hated to leave and start anew yet again. He studied Charlie’s profile. This time it was going to be hard.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Charlie said, seeming to sense his gaze but not turning his head.

“Not worth that much,” Daniel replied automatically and then winced when Charlie gave him a surprised look. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He huddled into the blanket.

Charlie shook his head and relaxed, “Don’t like you talking down like that.”

Daniel shrugged and then groaned at the pain, “Habit.”

They sat quietly for a long time and Daniel felt like nodding off. He blinked when Charlie cleared his throat.

“So I have an idea,” the man started, almost hesitant. “We have a house and some land outside of city limits. I thought I might take you there for a few days. If you wanted.”

Daniel shook his head, “I’ve got to go back to work. Postponing the inevitable will only make it worse. I need to get my portfolio in order and start making calls.”

“Why?” Charlie’s brow furrowed.

Daniel sucked in a breath, remembering why he kept to himself. “I will need to move and start over. I’m used to this.”

“So you are going to run,” Charlie said matter-of-factly.

“Charlie,” Daniel said quietly.

Charlie pushed himself up and walked to the edge of the deck. “No, I get it. It’s easier, not as messy. I wish I could call it strength.”

Daniel took the words like a blow. He stood up and let the blanket fall. “I’m sorry that I inconvenienced you and your mother. I’ll have your clothes returned.” Yet, Pearl’s words whispered to him; don’t run away, you’ll miss it. He could see the tension in Charlie’s back and felt ungrateful. “I’m sorry, Charlie.”

He gasped at the heat and passion in the man’s eyes as he turned. 

“No, I am,” Charlie replied, “I’m being an ass. I just don’t want you to make a rash decision. You have people who care for you this time, Daniel, you aren’t alone. You don’t have to face this by yourself. Please, sit. Don’t go.”

Daniel sat heavily. Charlie was at his feet, wrapping him in a blanket once again. When the strong arms went around him, he leaned forward, giving into his need to be held. Trusting that Charlie would was too new for him. Charlie sat beside him and rocked them back in forth. Daniel laid his head against Charlie’s shoulder.

“Don’t get angry and hear me out,” Charlie started, tightening his grip, “We know Drew Castle. Mom called him and he worked out the details for you to be off for the rest of the week. He said that you were notorious about working far ahead of the rest of the team. I would like to take you out to the farm and give you time to heal. If you want, I had no right to say what I did, you are not a coward. You are the strongest man I have ever met. I can’t comprehend what you’ve been through and have no right to ask anything of you except to give us a chance. This sleepy little town might surprise you.”

*~*

Daniel took in the massive antebellum home at the end of the drive. “Farm?”

Charlie blushed. “Momma believes in being in town near her shop. But this is my inheritance. Welcome to Hampton House. My maternal grandfather willed it to me, being the only living male heir.”

“Mister Charles, your momma told us you would be a vistin’.” The elderly gentleman held out his hand. But Charlie ignored it and bear hugged the man.

“Abe, this is Daniel, Daniel Abe Jenkins, the master of Hampton House since God was a boy.” Charlie grinned and ducked the cuff to his head.

“Shall we be expecting Mister Thomas as well?” Abe asked unloading the meager luggage efficiently.

“Most likely in a couple of days,” Charlie replied. He steered Daniel forward with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “Is Momma Ruth here?”

“But of course,” Abe replied with a youthful grin, flashing white teeth. “With strict orders for you to stay outta her kitchen.

Daniel felt as though he stepped back in time as he walked through the door and into the foyer, complete with dripping chandelier and winding staircase. He felt the insistent tug and followed Charlie up the stairs.

“I thought we could stay here,” Charlie began and watched the nervousness flicker across Daniel’s features. “This is an adjoining suite. It was my parent’s room when I was a kid and I stayed in the next room. It’s connected by the bath. The old house has been modernized somewhat. I thought this would be the best. I could be close in case you needed me.” Charlie shrugged and sat Daniel’s bag on the large four poster bed. He opened an interior door. “I’ll be right through here. Why don’t you kick back and relax, Momma Ruth should have lunch ready in an hour or two.”

Daniel sat at the edge of the bed, sinking into the feather light softness. With his eyes burning, he called out, “Charlie.”

The other man’s head appeared around the door facing, “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied fiercely.

*~*  
Daniel stretched and felt refreshed despite the twinging aches. He was surprised that even in a virtual stranger’s home, he felt safe. He made his way into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, noting with satisfaction that he did not have to hiss. The raw cuts were starting to scab over and would heal.

He looked to the closed door that adjoined the two bedrooms. He hesitated but Charlie had left him an open invitation if he needed him. He pushed the door open and was shocked to find the bed empty and neatly made.

He retraced his steps carefully, landing him in the foyer at a complete loss. Abe, the genial man who had helped with the luggage took pity on him.

“Right this way, Mister Daniel, Momma Ruth was about send out the search party.”

“Just Daniel,” He said and cringed at how weak he sounded but the man just grinned at him.

“Sure thing, Mister Daniel, sure thing,” He was led into a spacious dining room with loads of food on the side table. “Help yourself, Mister Daniel. Momma Ruth will be along, let her know if there is anything you need.” The man tipped an imaginary hat and whistled though another doorway.

“Charlie,” he whispered, “I need Charlie.” He frowned and picked up a delicate china plate carefully.

“Don’t be shy,” He jumped and clutched the plate to keep it from flying out of his hands. He turned to see a large black woman regarding him with a gentle smile. The much mentioned Momma Ruth, he presumed. She had one of those ageless faces that could have been thirty or sixty, and the dark liquid eyes were sharp.

“Oh honey,” She sighed and pulled him into a hug against her ample chest. She hummed and rubbed his back. And to his embarrassment he just sagged against her, his eyes welling with tears, seeking the comfort that she gave out so easily. “That’s right; Momma Ruth’s got you now.”

He did not know how long she held him but soon she eased him away and brushed the tear streaks from his cheeks, “You must be hungry, child, every growing boy is hungry. Sit yourself down and let me fix you something.”

Again his face heated, but he did what he was told. She was such a force of nature, like Pearl but different. He did not argue. Her singing was oddly comforting. He had never been sang to as a child. She placed a loaded plate in front of him and then a large glass of lemonade. He felt her fingers card through his hair.

“Mister Charles always goes to the stables and checks on his baby. He grabbed a handful of cookies on his way out. I swear, it was like having a ten year old in this old house again. His cheeks were chipmunk full and spreading crumbs. ‘Be back soon, Momma Ruth, you’re the best,’ scamp,” she laughed, “Always has been.”

“And always will be,” Charlie said causing Daniel to jolt, “That’s why you love me so, Momma Ruth.”

“Hmph,” She grunted, “And those hands had better be clean Mister Charles Michael Matthews or you’ll be getting the back of my hand.”

Charlie held out his hands, palms up for inspection. Daniel could see a young Charlie doing the same thing. Momma Ruth made a big production of looking over his palms before gently cuffing his ear, “On with you, child.” She snickered and bustled away towards the kitchens, Daniel decided.

Charlie fixed his own plate and sat near Daniel at the table. Daniel inhaled, smelling Charlie’s scent of soap mixed with the musky scent of sweat and something else, horse maybe?

“Do I need to take a bath?” The man asked easily.

Daniel blushed furiously, “Sorry,” he ducked his head.

“Easy,” Charlie covered Daniel’s hand and squeezed before turning to his own plate. “I tend to get wrapped up and forget that I can get a little ripe. Usually Momma Ruth won’t let me sit down if I smell that bad.”

“I like how you smell,” Daniel was stunned. What was it about Charlie that loosened his carefully guarded tongue? Charlie just smiled, completely unruffled. “It helped, uh, the first, uh, well, the first morning, when I didn’t know where I was,” he fidgeted, “I recognized your smell and felt safe.” He ducked his head once again and missed Charlie’s soft smile.

Once their plates were clean and Momma Ruth could not entice them to eat any more, Charlie led Daniel outside. “What are your feelings on animals?” Charlie asked casually.

“Ambivalent,” Daniel replied, “Never been around them that much.” He waited to hear Charlie pity his childhood but the man just nodded and kept moving forward. He was led into the pungent smelling stable.

“This is my baby,” Charlie said with a grin standing in front of a stall. A large horse’s head appeared through the opening and Daniel took an involuntary step back. But Charlie was rubbing the muzzle and crooning to it. “This is Alexander, as in Alexander the Great. I usually spend as much time with him as I can while here. I don’t get out here as much as I like. I don’t like leaving Momma alone in town for very long. So Abe cares for most of the stock,” he rubbed his nose against the horse, “and this one is spoiled.” 

He fed the horse a couple of sugar cubes that Daniel recognized from the table earlier. “Does Momma Ruth know that you give that horse sugar from her table?”

Charlie actually blanched and looked over his shoulder, shushing him. Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, once again reminded of the naughty ten year old.

He cleared his throat, “So who is staying with Ms. Pearl now?”

Charlie motioned for him to follow down the center aisle, “Tommy, my best friend from high school, checks in with her. I would have never gone off to college without Tommy helping out.” He then proceeded to tell Daniel of the rest of the horses.

“I would like to take you on a trail ride. Buttercup is very gentle. But if it’s not your cup of tea, I’ve got a couple of ATVs we can ride.” He gestured to a fallen log as he sat.

Daniel sat beside the man, not wanting to get too close but wishing that Charlie would hold him again. He looked out over emerald pastures and could see cows grazing. He heard water splash and noticed a large pond as well.

“Not real good for swimming,” Charlie said following his gaze, “but good for fishing. Dad broke down and put in a pool when I was a kid if you want to swim.” Daniel could hear the sadness in Charlie’s voice but did not push. He placed a tentative hand on the strong shoulder and squeezed. The smile he got in return made him feel warm.

“You are welcome to go exploring. The farm is where I come to clear my head. There are a lot of well marked trails so you won’t get lost.” Charlie turned to him. “I’ll give you all the space you need, Daniel.”

The gray eyes were luminous pools. He wanted to kiss Charlie in ways he had never let himself want. His lips parted. Charlie’s expression sobered. The pull was magnetic as they both leaned forward but a neighing horse caused Daniel to jump and the moment was lost.

*~*

He breathed in and out as his muscles churned. He was past the point of discomfort and his legs were warm and moving steadily. Daniel kept his eyes on the path before him.

The previous evening had been a little awkward. For all of his easy going grace, Charlie seemed nervous as well. Daniel knew that he was standing upon a precipice. He could turn back to his old life and ways. Packing up his meager apartment, turning in his resignation, and moving on to a new town, new people who would not suspect how damaged he was or his orientation. He could hide once more, seeking solace in solitude and modicum of safety.

He heard the whinny of a horse and the rumble of hooves. Looking towards the horizon over the pasture, he saw Charlie.

Or for once in his life, could he consider more? No more running away, but running toward the abyss. Could he take the free fall that could be wonderful or leave him even more broken?

Charlie, the name made his gut twist. He was a successful gay man who had the love and support of family and friends as well as deep familial roots that Daniel had never experienced and never dared to hope for.

As the sun set, they sat on the large bed in Daniel’s room and talked. They talked about their pasts, school, and the tentative conversation on realizing their sexuality. Daniel carefully avoided his abusive childhood and the constant moving around. Instead, he focused on telling Charlie about college and grad school and his love of art.

He watched Charlie gallop at full hilt across the dewy green. His fingers itched to capture the scene even as he wished to capture the man’s heart.

They had stood in the joining bathroom each not wanting the evening to end and yet not having the nerve to act upon their desires. Charlie had finally smiled that gentle, knowing grin that made Daniel feel warm. The embrace had been different, something more.

Charlie’s arms had gone about his waist instead of his shoulders. With gentle pressure, he eased them together until their bodies touched from shoulder to thigh. Daniel had tensed but Charlie did not pressure him for more. His own trembling hands had slid down Charlie’s back until he wrapped his arms about him, mirroring Charlie, with his arms about the narrow waist. Laying his head against Charlie’s chest had felt natural.

He wasn’t sure how long they held each other. Charlie had place a kiss as light as a butterfly’s wing against his hair before easing back and touching his cheekbone. Daniel had thought with the pent up sexual frustration between them, he would have tossed and turned, but he had drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He continued to jog the trail. Not knowing if he should run away or run to something that had the potential of being both wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time. Could he allow himself to be that vulnerable?

*~*

Charlie smoothed his hands over Alexander’s twitching coat before reaching for the brush to give his beloved animal a rub down. It was a mindless task and his mind wandered.

His need for Daniel had risen to painful proportions. Sitting in bed with him, their legs brushing, the smell of sandalwood and citrus, and the shy expressions when Daniel would duck his dark head made Charlie needy.

He never had been needy in his life. For friendship, companionship, and occasional bed partner he had Tommy. When it had seemed that Tommy had found a committed partner, he would go to the mill ever so often to relieve the pressure. When he needed to escape the town, he would come to the farm. So now what? He was tense and on edge with no outlet that would satisfy his need, except for Daniel.

When he had held Daniel, their bodies so close, he had almost come in his pants. He wanted, no desperately needed Daniel in his bed. Any other man, it would not have been a problem. A nice tumble and they would have gone their separate ways.

Daniel was just different. Seeing the guarded joy in the man’s eyes driving up to the farm put Daniel in a special case of his own. Charlie knew he had never felt like this, even with Tommy. He knew deep in his gut that he would never grow tired of Daniel. Even if Daniel came out of his shell and showed the world the vibrant man inside, Charlie would be proud to be at his side.

As he put away his tack and cleaned and put his tools in their proper place, his mind drifted to Daniel as a younger man. He knew conceptually that Daniel had a history of childhood abuse in the passing statements that the man had made but would not delve into it, carefully skirting the issue. Charlie hoped that even if they did not become lovers, Daniel would learn to trust him enough to allow him into that dark part of his life. Charlie wanted to hold the man and never let him go.

He trudge up the path to his boyhood home and heard a splash. He grinned. He had seen Daniel jogging while he had been riding. He wasn’t about to pass up seeing the man half naked and wet.

His heart lodged in his throat as Daniel levered himself out of the water. His skin was covered in mottled bruises along his back and his hips where denim cut offs hung precariously. But as Daniel glanced at him over his shoulder and that sweet smile curved his full lips, Charlie felt his heart go splat.

Oh fuck, he thought, I’m in love.

*~*

Charlie grabbed a towel, ignoring the tornado of butterflies in his gut. “The water’s not too cold?”

Daniel shook his head even though Charlie could see the ripple of gooseflesh. “No, it felt good after jogging.”

Charlie tsked good naturedly and wrapped the fluffy towel around Daniel’s shoulders. They both froze. Daniel shivered and Charlie knew it wasn’t from the water. Using the ends of the towel, he tugged the other man closer. He watched for any trace of fear in the golden pools.

“Daniel,” Charlie’s voice sounded plaintive and husky, to his own ear, “God, I, if you want me, hell,” He placed his palm against the sharp cheekbone. “I want to kiss you, Daniel. I know it’s too soon, I don’t want to push you, mmph,” He was silenced when Daniel’s sweet mouth covered his own.

He heard a moan and could not tell if it were his own or Daniel’s. He lapped at the full bottom lip and heard Daniel’s quiet sigh as those lips parted and gave him access. He tried not to press to hard against the man’s healing mouth even though he wanted to plunder the sweet depths. He let his hand travel from cheekbone to the nape, feeling the soft, silky wet hair against his fingers. He reluctantly eased back when oxygen became an issue. Not wanting to completely let go, he pressed their foreheads together.

“Daniel?” Damn, he sounded as needy as he felt.

And there was that sweet curve of lips with just a touch of shy hesitation. He felt the strong arms go about his waist. “I want this, Charlie, but I can’t go that fast.” Daniel kissed his cheek softly. “You make me want things that I have never allowed myself to want. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared. You don’t know everything about me and with what happened, I hope you don’t want me out of pity.”

This time Charlie’s lips crushed against Daniel’s. When they parted breathlessly the second time, Daniel’s head rested comfortably against Charlie’s chest. 

“I want you, Daniel, everything about you.” Charlie said lowly and sighed when he felt Daniel’s arms about his waist. When their bodies brushed, Charlie jerked and pulled his hips back hastily.

“Charlie?” Daniel looked up curiously.

“Aw, hell,” Charlie moaned, those eyes reduced him to a puddle of mush. “Don’t make me say it, please,” he wheedled.

Daniel pulled back. He watched as Daniel surveyed the tight denim and the obvious problem. His cheeks flushed and Charlie could practically feel the castigation for the pretty roses rolling off the other man. He couldn’t resist touching the heated cheekbone. He snickered when Daniel rolled his eyes and said a prayer of thanks that the brief reprieve gave him more room in his jeans.

“Blushing is a fucking curse.” Daniel muttered and Charlie’s eyes widened at his gentle man using such language. Again he couldn’t resist.

“Why, sir, you dare use such language around my delicate sensibilities?” His southern belle was thick and atrocious.

The golden eyes snapped up but seeing Charlie’s grin they just rolled in exasperation, “Delicate my ass.”

Charlie laughed out loud and pulled Daniel into his arms once more, every cautious of the bruising. “I happen to like my ass although yours is pretty nice,” He said cheekily and allowed himself to tentatively curve his hand around the rounded buttocks that he had been lusting over.

Daniel tensed but when Charlie started to pull his hand away, the man whispered, “No.”

“No?”

Daniel took his other hand and placed it on the neglected side, “I, uh, well; I like your hands on me.” He lowered his eyes and said, “I’m just not used to someone wanting to touch me with such gentle hands.”

Holding Daniel firmly with one hand, he lifted Daniel’s face to his own. “I like having my hands on you as well.” Charlie bit his lip as he ground his hips lightly against Daniel’s. “You are going to make me come in my pants, darlin’.”

Daniel pulled back and how he pulled off innocent and naughty at the same time was beyond Charlie. The whisky eyes were wide but the full lips curved upward. “I should go.”

As he watched Daniel’s retreating form, he zeroed in on the sexy ass. “Damn,” Charlie muttered and adjusted his straining erection. Then he grinned and did across between a victory dance and an ass shimmy. He froze at the quiet snicker. He knew his face was as red as Daniel’s as he turned to find Abe grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

“Oh don’t mind me, Mister Charles, do carry on.”

He did the man thing and hauled ass in retreat. But he couldn’t wipe the grin away, Daniel wanted him. He carefully skirted the realization that he not only wanted Daniel sexually but loved him. Love, he thought again with panic, nope, not going to think about it.

*~*  
Daniel forced himself to take his time as he walked up the stairs. He was careful not to drip water on the beautiful hardwood flooring or the antique rugs. He was cautious but he wanted to soar.

He was terrified.

He was ecstatic.

He had made the first move. It was just too surreal for words. He draped his wet cut offs across the deep claw foot tub and slipped on dry boxers. He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, ignoring the aching bruises.

He kissed Charlie.

And had been kissed in return.

Not forced or brutalized, not being called awful, hurtful words, but with such sweet warmth and teasing gentleness.

He kissed Charlie. The world did not end. Charlie had not pushed him away but held him close and moaned in need. The sound did not turn his stomach but made it clench with suppressed want.

He felt his stomach drop. Oh god, he thought and curled tighter into a ball. Was this love? Could it feel good? Would he actually receive that elusive emotion in return? Could Charlie love him? 

Or would he use his body and push him away.

What made him think that someone as special and gentle as Charlie Matthews? He was afraid that if he was used one more time he would break. Could he give up the independence and meager life he had carved out for himself for a fleeting chance to be in Charlie’s arms. He shivered.

He did not hear the adjoining door open.

Charlie thought he had given Daniel enough time but he jerked up right at the sight of Daniel shaking on the bathroom floor. When the man looked up, naked fear shown from the golden eyes.

Daniel licked his lips and muttered, “This was a mistake. If you’ll call a cab, I’ll just go.”

Charlie hauled him up to his feet and ground out, “I’m not going to let you run.” And kissed Daniel with heated desperation.

Daniel burrowed into Charlie’s arms. He stepped out onto the ledge that held no safety net. He could end up splattered and broken, more so than the molested child of his past. Or he could not look down but look into the horizon and allow himself to hope.

“Don’t let me go.” He said fiercely. “Don’t let me run.”

Charlie pulled him and he knew what was going to happen. Or at least he thought he did. He was used to being fucked without his consent. He knew that Charlie was a better man but still sex equated pain and humiliation. He would bear it if he could have Charlie even for a short time.

But Charlie did something unexpected. They ended up in Charlie’s bed with their clothes on, or his case his boxers. He lay flat on his back with the man propped on his elbow looking down on him. The gray eyes seemed almost mysterious, like Charlie knew a secret that Daniel did not understand. But Charlie just smiled and touched his face before dipping down to kiss him. Not with brutal lust, but with gentle nips and teasing touches to his lips before sinking in and causing Daniel to moan. When Charlie pulled away, he found himself leaning forward for more. He may have kissed Charlie first but the man knew what he was doing. Even with the remnants of fear coursing through his veins, Daniel knew that he was safe.

When Charlie’s hand trailed down his chest, he panicked, “Charlie, wait, I…”

“I’ve got you.” Charlie’s voice was hoarse, “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want.”

The hand against his skin disappeared and Daniel felt a mix of relief and loss. His cock however had a mind of its own, it wanted Charlie anyway it could have him.

“I have an idea,” Charlie spoke up, his palm caressing his cheekbone, “I’m so hard it hurts, baby, but we are no where ready for sex.” Daniel nodded his head, sighing and nuzzling into the warm touch. “I want you, damn, how I want to touch and taste you. So how about this, we lay here side by side and use our hands. I won’t touch you but if you want to touch me, that’s fine, though I’ll probably blow as soon as you do.”

Daniel bit his lip. He had never done anything like what Charlie suggested. He had never been asked when it came to sex. It felt a little daunting to expose himself and make himself vulnerable. Yet, he knew if he said no, Charlie would be okay with that.

But he did not want to say no, he wanted to see Charlie lose himself. He wanted to see if he could touch Charlie that intimately, knowing that Charlie would not force him nor force his hand on him.

Closing his eyes, he pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and lowered them until his cock and balls were exposed. He heard Charlie’s low groan and cautiously peered through his lashes. Charlie’s lips were parted and two high spots of color dotted his cheekbones.

“Your turn,” He whispered before he lost courage. Charlie’s eyes never left his as the man pushed his shirt up and shoved his pants down his thighs. Hanging onto his courage, Daniel looked down and took in his first glimpse of the man.

“Please,” Charlie ground out. Daniel could see the angry cock head that leaked. “I can’t hold out, baby, please.”

His cock twitched, no man had ever begged him. In one accord they turned to face on another, close enough that their shins touched. Daniel bit back a hiss when he took his own flesh into his hand. Charlie quickly followed his lead. He noticed that the man watched him closely, the slender hips thrusting in time with his jerking motion on his own cock. When he cupped his balls in his free hand, Charlie eagerly rolled his own downy set. It felt like he was fucking Charlie by proxy and his blush reared its ugly head.

But it was so mesmerizing to watch Charlie stroke his flesh and when he looked up he felt pinned under the weight of the passion heavy gray eyes. And temptation trumped fear. He let go of his own aching flesh and reached out. Charlie froze. His fingertips grazed the sensitive tip.

“Oh gawd,” Charlie arched back and came. Daniel watched the tension and pleasure melt into bliss and satisfaction. His cock responded and his release was so powerful, he shuddered and saw black spots behind his eyelids.

He took a deep breath and sighed, soap and man, Charlie. When he cracked his eyes open, he was cuddled close to Charlie. The man’s naked chest had been warm and comforting. His own skin was dry and his boxers had been straightened. 

He pulled back to gaze at the man who held him. Charlie was dressed similarly in soft sleep pants. Charlie’s features were relaxed and boyish in slumber. When he tried to extract himself, the man’s arms tightened.

“I’ve got you,” Charlie muttered sleepily.

Daniel felt the corners of his mouth twitch, Charlie sounded like a grumpy toddler but the words warmed his heart. Settling back into the embrace, Daniel whispered, “And I’ve got you.”

*~*

Charlie smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against Daniel’s forehead. The man sighed but did not open his eyes. He eased out of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt. He couldn’t contain the spring in his step as he bounced into the kitchen way past the noon hour. But Momma Ruth knew him well.

She took one look at him and laughed a jolly, gut rolling laugh. He took a page out of Daniel’s book and cursed his scarlet face. “Don’t start, Momma Ruth, I’m begging you.”

She just enveloped him. Growing up, he had been doubly blessed in having both his mother and his Momma Ruth’s affectionate personalities in his life. Momma Ruth had kissed away childhood tears and twisted his ear to bring him down a notch if need be. He sighed as she carded his hair as she had when he was a child. He knew he was lucky in light of having Daniel in his life that he grew up in such a loving home. He had a safe haven even after the heartbreaking death of his father.

“He’s pretty special, child, tread lightly.” She said as they parted, “I always thought you and Mister Thomas would stop looking towards others and look to each other. But I see now, that your friendship prepared you for the love of that very special man.”

He winced and rocked his weight from side to side, “Love, Momma Ruth, that’s so big so daunting, so…” He took the light cuff to his head in good grace.

“Hush, child, you know its love or you wouldn’t be hemmin’ and hawin’ in my kitchen.” But her smile was full of compassion, “Now I suspect you two are starving, neither of you ate that much this morning.”

He just grinned and nodded his head. Yeah, he thought, Momma Ruth knew him well.

“I talked to your momma; she will be out to check on you two this weekend. Should we be expecting Mister Thomas as well?”

Charlie helped load the tray with sandwiches, fruits, and sweet tea. “Knowing Tommy, he’ll get here before Momma.”

“And how will Mister Daniel react?”

He met her all-knowing look, “I’ll make sure he’s good.”

“Good,” She gave him a swat to the behind and ignored his indignant squawk, “Go feed the boy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Charlie grumbled and nimbly avoided the second blow out of years of habit and chuckled along with his Momma Ruth as he headed to the staircase. The door of his childhood room was open and Daniel slept peacefully. He felt like a heel but he wanted the man’s company, so if he rattled the tray a little loudly, he couldn’t help it.

The whiskey eyes blinked sleepily and the full lips twitched. “Subtly is not your forte.” Daniel said his voice thick.

“Sorry,” Charlie felt sheepish and nervous. He wondered what Daniel’s reaction would be. He was afraid that he had pushed a little too hard. But he wouldn’t trade seeing the man go limp after his orgasm for the world.

“No, you are not but its okay,” Daniel pulled himself up to a seated position. The blush flared.

“Hey,” Charlie eased down onto the bed, his hip brushing against Daniel’s side. “I, uh, well…”

Daniel just smiled shyly, “We need to talk.” He looked towards the sunlit window. “There are things that you need to know about me, things I have never shared with anyone before. I think you should know before we take this any further.” He looked down, “I have never had a relationship where I was able to participate like we did.”

As much as Charlie wanted to grab him and hold him, he kept still.

“Sex,” Daniel went beat red, “has always been awkward and rough. Men have always demanded and not really given me a choice in the matter. So I’m not sure what to expect from you or what you expect from me.”

Charlie went with instinct and cradled the beautiful face, “No expectations, darlin’,” He felt like he was treading through a minefield, “I want to be with you but only if you want me. I want to make you feel good and watch you come undone. I want to wake up with you in my arms and have you in my bed. But if you were to tell me that you want to be friends, I respect that.” He trailed his thumbs over the sharp cheekbones. “I respect you so much, Daniel.”

Daniel heaved a sigh, “I want you,” he whispered, “I’m just not sure how or what to be, how to be, please, I uh…”

Charlie pulled him into a kiss and moaned when Daniel’s mouth opened. The man allowed him in, he could feast on Daniel’s taste. He eased back and pressed their foreheads together. And then groaned when his stomach rumbled loudly, his own face flared brightly.

“Ah, the dreaded blush,” Daniel rubbed his nose against Charlie’s and he had to tamp down his surprise. Daniel had been so skittish, to see more glimpses of the playful side made Charlie feel warm.

And horny.

And when his stomach rumbled again, he rolled his eyes.

And hungry.

Daniel chuckled and grabbed the tray. Charlie noticed when he became aware that he was still in his boxers, he tensed. He grabbed another t-shirt and handed it to the man wordlessly. Giving him a chance to compose himself, Charlie filled glasses with sweet tea.

The look of gratitude in the golden eyes made Charlie’s own butterflies settle. He made sure to steer the conversation to more neutral ground. He wanted to gain Daniel’s trust and not push him too hard.

God, he wanted to push the man flat on his back and bed him. But his mom always said slow and steady won the race.

And he did not want to fail. He wanted to win Daniel’s heart.

Shit, he could not escape this whole love thing.

Hearing Daniel’s laugh and watching him smile, Charlie gave up. He loved Daniel and would fight to hold onto the truly amazing man sitting at his side.

*~*

Daniel found a spot in the garden. He sat in swing suspended from a small gazebo. He sat his novel aside. He did not want to escape. For the first time since college, he wanted to draw for pleasure as opposed for work.

He pushed his glasses in place. He had always used the frames as a shield. But with Charlie, he did not want to hide. So he used them for their purpose, reading and drawing. Preparing his tools, he took a stick of charcoal and quickly sketched Charlie’s face from memory.

Charlie was a rare man indeed in Daniel’s opinion. After they had cleared away the remnants of their late lunch, he gallantly offered the joining bathroom, saying that he would bathe in another bathroom.

“Hell,” he had said, “What’s the use of having a ridiculous numbers of bathrooms if you don’t use them?” He had smiled and kissed Daniel’s cheek before sauntering off.

Never had any man in Daniel’s life given him his space. He knew intellectually he could be considered a passive submissive. The men who he had slept with usually forced him on a bed or over a couch, fucked him and left him dripping and wanting. He did not understand this easy affection and general caring that Charlie exuded. 

The simple gesture of handing him a shirt without making a big deal about it spoke volumes to Daniel’s battered heart. Outside of his work accomplishments, no one had ever said to him, “I respect you.”

Respect had always been for others. From the time that he was seven years old, he had been shown that he did not deserve such general emotions such as respect. He shuddered from his first male foster parent to Josiah; he had been treated like a hole to be used. But not Charlie, he gave Daniel the space he needed. He did not push but the gray eyes held an understanding that spoke to Daniel, making him understand that when he was ready, Charlie would be there.

The charcoal trembled and he sat it aside. Curling his arms about his knees, he forced himself to reflect on his life. He had to get a grasp on it if he would ever be able to share his dark secrets with Charlie. He sensed an infinite patience in the other man. That maybe, just maybe, he could handle Daniel’s past and not be disgusted.

He started when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey, easy,” Charlie said with a smile, “Care to share or is the seating for one?” He gestured to the swing.

Daniel first thought was, no not now, and then he sighed. Charlie’s open honest expression called to him. He slipped off his glasses as he picked up his things and sat them on the ground. He watched as Charlie sat down and went still.

God, he wanted. Charlie made him want so much. Charlie turned and seemed to understand.

“Help me, Daniel,” He said quietly, “Help me not fuck this up. Every part of my being is screaming to lay you on your back in the grass and bury myself in your ass, but I won’t.” He sighed and twisted his fingers around Daniel’s. “I know you aren’t used to being open and talking but it’s the only way this will work. I need to understand so I won’t hurt you inadvertently. I’m human and a guy so I know I’m going to make mistakes. I just want to head them off at the pass.”

“Would you hold me while we talk?” He heard himself reply. Damn, he thought, I’ve never been this bold. “It’s bad enough that I’m going to blush, but maybe I can get through this if I didn’t have to look you in the eye.”

Daniel watched Charlie’s eyebrows climb but he nodded in agreement and opened his arms. He felt so safe in the warm embrace with the scent of the man in his nose.

“I was abandoned in the hospital after my birth, according to the information I’ve been able to put together.” Charlie’s arms seemed to tighten reflexively. “I have never known my parents or a steady home life. I’ve been in so many foster homes, I lost count after twenty and that was after I learned how to count.”

He sighed and rubbed his cheek against Charlie’s soft t-shirt. “I really have no clear memories before the age of seven. I don’t want to go into all the gory details but my molestation began with my foster father then. I stayed in that home until I was ten. He pretty much just played with my body and sucked me up until that point. He threatened to kill me if I told. I believed him. Who would take the word of minor over that of an adult, or so I thought. He fucked me on my tenth birthday.” His voice hitched but forged ahead. “When I couldn’t sit down at my desk the next day at school, I got hauled into the nurse’s station. Long story short, I was placed in another home. It was almost clockwork. The molestation, the discovery, and then the new placement, it was a relief when I turned eighteen.”

He noticed that Charlie’s fingers were sliding through his hair. It felt nice. “I thought college would be different. I stayed clear of sports and focused on commercial art. I found out I could draw pretty well. But as far as relationships, same old same old, only this time it was my choice. I just seemed to attract the wrong sort of relationship. But when you go so long without human touch, you take what you can get.” He heard Charlie’s hiss and sat up.

“Pretty pathetic, huh,” Daniel pushed off the swing and leaned against the support. “While in college, I actually tried to date women. Going on the whole theory of my abusive past warping my sexuality but it had nothing to do with the fact that I’m gay. Girls are nice but simply do not interest me sexually.” He shrugged and looked across the garden, “So this is where I tell you that I’m a bottom. I’ve never topped. I’ve sucked cock and been sucked but that’s about it. Uh, I get tested every six months, with my past I’m a little paranoid. I’m clean and I haven’t been a sexual relationship for three years, unless you want to call getting faced fucked by Josiah a relationship.”

Charlie surged to his feet and pulled Daniel into his arms. “That was not your fault,” He said, his voice strangely hoarse to Daniel’s ears. “Jesus H. Christ, I had no idea.”

Daniel squirmed out of the embrace. He searched Charlie’s gray eyes for pity. To know that Charlie thought of him as less of a man would crush him. But the eyes still held that strange light of understanding. He really wished he knew what Charlie saw when he looked at him.

“Do you still want me?” His voice sounded small and he hugged his arms around his chest.

Charlie took a step back and gave Daniel space. “How could I not? I only thought you were amazing, now I know that amazing doesn’t even scratch the surface. I should be on my knees begging you. God, I want you so bad it hurts but now I’m even more determined to make sure that this works.”

“So you won’t fuck me?” Daniel’s head dropped.

“Only when you are ready darlin’, I would never force you. Hell, I’m an equal opportunity guy myself, I love to give and receive.” Charlie lifted Daniel’s chin.

“You mean…” Daniel went pink.

Charlie smiled and eased his arms about Daniel’s shoulders. “Exactly, in fact, if you want me, I would be honored to be the first guy you top.” Daniel tensed and felt Charlie’s hands rub up and down his back. “Baby, even if it is years from today before we have sex, I’m not going to abandon you. You….Damn,” Charlie’s face flushed, “It’s too soon for those three words.”

Daniel pressed his finger against Charlie’s lips, “Then don’t say them, I’ve never had them said to me.” He pressed his body against the man’s and felt the rock hard erection pressing against the denim. He whispered against Charlie’s ear, “Make it perfect.”

Charlie’s hands gripped his ass and ground against his groin. He heard the quiet whimper and felt the warm, wet warmth against his thin shorts. Daniel’s eyes widened in shock and automatically gathered the panting man close. In wonder, he said quietly, “Charlie?”

Charlie buried his face against Daniel’s neck as he shuddered. The man went lax in his embrace. Daniel held him, feeling strange at the sensation of having someone lean on him.

Then he felt the warmth of Charlie’ breath ghost against his skin as the man huffed in embarrassment, “I knew you were going to make me cream my pants.”

*~*

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Charlie asked, still feeling slightly discomfited at his earlier lack of control. “We can still take the ATVs.”

Daniel was petting Buttercup’s glossy mane and talking quietly. How he wished he could have the man’s hands on his skin, he thought. But the bashful smile reiterated that gaining the man’s love and trust would be well worth the wait.

“This will be fine; Buttercup and I have an understanding. I’ve never been on a camp out.” Daniel seemed to take a fortifying breath. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

Charlie cupped Daniel’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and felt victorious at the content sigh. He then called for Abe.

“Let’s get you mounted and take a couple of circles in the coral. We are taking a well trodden path so you shouldn’t have much trouble. Buttercup could walk the trail in her sleep.”

Abe led Daniel around the corral, giving the man time to get used to the saddle. He gave quiet suggestions and answered all of Daniel’s questions until he felt comfortable to traverse the corral on his own. Abe leaned against the fence near Charlie.

“I second Momma Ruth, kid, he’s a special one.” The dark eyes watched for any signs of distress as Daniel seemed to take to riding like a fish to water. “I’ll be in line behind both of the woman to kick your sorry tail if you mess this up.”

Charlie just nodded absent mindedly. Daniel just seemed to fit into his life so perfectly. He had to be on guard so the shit wouldn’t hit the fan.

They set off on the trail, Daniel on Buttercup, Charlie on Alexander tugging the lead to Bob, the most stubborn assed mule on the planet in all things except a trail ride. Charlie had argued over and over with Abe on getting ride of the thorn but a nice spring day with the bastard following along docilely, he conceded that Abe might have a point.

Daniel was such a serious, conscientious learner that Charlie had to scale back his normal glib remarks. He did not want to hurt the man’s feelings as they set up camp and hobbled the animals. As Daniel found his rhythm, just as he had in the saddle he relaxed and conversation flowed.

He noticed the serious expression as they laid out the tent. Charlie put a hand on the tense shoulder, “I am not making any assumptions darlin’, I packed two tents. But I leave it up to you; we can sleep in separate tents or in the same tents in separate beds.”

“What about the same bed?” Came the quiet question and damn it all to hell his dick twitched.

Following his instincts which had been fairly decent so far, besides the one disastrous screw up, Charlie placed a gentle kiss against Daniel’s neck. “I want you in my bed, Daniel but it’s your decision.” He turned the man slowly, “I know that you are a strong man, stronger than any save one that I have ever met. You don’t have to be afraid to tell me your wants and needs, baby. I will never expect you to submit to me. Hell, you are going to have me on my knees whimpering. I haven’t come in my pants since grade school.”

Daniel’s mouth twitched and he muttered, “Silly.” He turned and slid his arms about Charlie, “I haven’t felt safe near a man in my life, but being in your arms, being close is so strange and so new I would like to try. Maybe we can set up an extra pallet if it gets to be too much.” He brushed a kiss against Charlie’s cheek, whose guts fluttered in shock. “I don’t want to overanalyze, can we just try?”

Charlie watched the apprehension leave the golden eyes as he dipped down and kissed the man. Gently nipping at the full bottom lip as he pulled away, “I would be honored to hold you in my arms, darlin’.”

*~*

When Charlie suggested that they go fishing, Daniel felt a little apprehensive. This type of thing was so out of his league. He had never gone to scouts nor had anyone very interested in teaching him. He went to school in the Northeast and avoided many outdoor activities in his solitary life.

Fearing the worst, he shoved his sketch pad, charcoal, and the current novel into his satchel and followed the taller man down to the rushing stream.

Charlie was a gentle teacher and he liked having the strong arms about him, guiding him as he tried to cast the line. He just couldn’t grasp Charlie’s fluid movements. He stepped away and bit his lip.

“What is it, darlin’?” The misty gray eyes were so gentle and caring.

“Don’t mind me, Charlie, I’ll learn.”

The broad palms grasped his shoulders and he looked up. Charlie tipped his chin and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, “You hate it, don’t you.”

“Well,” Daniel did not want to disappoint the man who was giving him so much.

Charlie just pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his hair, “Baby, I can’t draw a stick figure much less work for a commercial art firm. You don’t want to fish, that’s fine. We can go back to camp.” Charlie pulled back and regarded him, “Or was there something else you would like to do?”

“I, uh, well, if I could,” He took a deep breath; he hated stammering and being so shy. He truly felt comfortable with Charlie, just old habits die hard. “I would like to sit on the bank and watch and maybe sketch a little.”

Charlie gave him a happy grin, “Sure thing. If I’m lucky, we’ll be eating fresh fish for supper.”

Daniel found a comfortable spot and began sketching the scenery, thinking he might drag out his oils when he returned home. He frowned at the thought. He did not want to dwell on the confrontations that awaited him.

He turned to fresh sheet and studied Charlie. He had taken off his t-shirt and hung it from his waistband. The ever present cap was turned backward keeping the longer bangs out of the serious gray eyes. The long lean body was graceful as he cast the fishing line over and over. He knew he would grow impatient but Charlie was serene.

Charlie was muscled but lean. Their body types were similar, Daniel thought. As the man turned at the waist, he noticed an intricate tattoo between the boney shoulder blades.

He jolted at the whoop of “Hot damn!” And he watched as a twitching fish was pulled from the water and allowed to flop on the bank. Charlie squatted to remove the fish from the hook and Daniel noted another tattoo on Charlie’s lower back.

Daniel was fascinated. Most of the people he knew that had tattoos went overboard in his opinion, covering every available inch of skin. Charlie’s were intricate yet simple. He hoped that he had the nerve to ask the man the story behind them.

He didn’t notice that his sketchpad had slid to the ground as he watched Charlie. Ever so often the man would glance his way and smile. Then he would return to fishing, never pushing or forcing conversation. The only breaks in the comfortable silence would be his shouts of glee at his catch.

He couldn’t help return the smile as Charlie trudged up the bank and sat beside him.

“I think I’ve caught enough for our supper if you want to head back to the camp. We can grab a bite to eat, take a nap, go jogging, riding, whatever.” Charlie said leaning back on his elbows.

“I would like that,” He said quietly. Charlie raised an inquiring eyebrow, “All of it sounds nice,” Daniel amended sheepishly.

Charlie picked up sketch pad and pulled him to his feet, “Then we’ll do all of it,” the man said easily. He looked down at the pad. Surprise flickered and then he was handing it over. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Daniel was taken aback. He still wasn’t used to the innate politeness that Charlie exuded. He was used to his things being jerked out of his hands and flipped through without his permission. He found himself wanting to share his work with the man because of the respect that Charlie gave him.

“You didn’t. I will be glad to share my work with you.” He helped gather their things. He lagged back when Charlie didn’t pull his shirt back on. His fingers itched to touch the intricate pattern on Charlie’s back.

“Charlie,” He blushed but wouldn’t let his nerves keep him from asking.

The man slowed until they were side by side, “Yeah, darlin’?”

“What was the inspiration for the tattoo between your shoulders?”

Charlie seemed surprised and amused, “I’ve had it for so long, I tend to forget its back there. Let me think, I got all of my tats while in college.” He shrugged, “It just seemed like the college thing to do. Although Pearl threatened to hang me by my toenails the first time she saw the one you are talking about.” Charlie grinned. “I went through a phase where I went to a lot of folk gatherings and Irish music seemed to call to me. I remember scouring the Internet until I found designs I liked and used them for the ones on my back.”

“So how many do you have?” Daniel asked as they arrived back in their camp and put away their gear.

Charlie grinned, “Three.”

Daniel nodded, “I see the two back here and the third?” He pushed his frames into place. Then he thought about what he asked and his cheeks flared.

“Oh, darlin’, nothing like that, it’s on my ankle,” He knelt and pushed his sock down. It was a simple dolphin, “From my swim team days.”

Daniel nodded and willed his blush away. They ate simple sandwiches and cookies that Momma Ruth had packed for them and washed it down with water.

“Why do you have so many lemons?”

Charlie looked down at the bag, “Uh, for the fish.”

Daniel was still puzzled and the other man seemed to take pity on him, “Lemon is good with fish, but mainly I use them to help remove the fishy smell from my hands after I clean them.”

“Okay.”

When he found himself nodding off, Charlie touched his shoulder. “Why don’t you go rest, darlin’, I’ll clean up here and join you if you don’t mind.”

There was hope and an underlying tenderness in the misty gray eyes. Daniel reached out and brushed his fingers across Charlie’s face and nodded. He leaned forward and the man met him half way for a soft brush of lips.

He crawled into the tent and took in the two beds, just as he had asked. It settled his nerves as he whipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He made sure to put his glasses in a safe spot. Then he settled on the larger of the two pallets. It wasn’t long when Charlie crawled in and settled behind him, spooning their bodies together. A strong arm curved around him and pulled him back against the warm naked chest. He couldn’t stop the involuntary tensing.

Charlie went still, “Okay, darlin’?” The warm breath ghosted over his neck, causing Daniel to shiver.

Resolutely, he burrowed into the embrace and covered Charlie’s arm with his own, “I’m fine, Charlie, thank you.”

He felt the butterfly touch of lips to his neck as his eyes drifted close.

*~*

Charlie awoke to the distinct uncomfortable realization that he was not in his own bed, but an uncomfortable pallet on the ground in a tent. The second was that he was alone in that pallet. Where was Daniel?

The sun had begun to set. He grabbed his t-shirt and shoved his feet into his shoes. He needed to get the fire started. He crawled out of the tent when he heard a low moan. His first instinct was to go into protective mode and shield Daniel from harm but he was glad he stopped to assess the situation first.

The man was leaned against a tree and his hand moved in a familiar up and down motion. Charlie felt paralyzed. Daniel was jerking off and didn’t need him as the pervert voyeur. The moan floated out again and made his toes curl. He wanted to be the one to make Daniel moan. Then he heard his name whispered, “Charlie.” Damn it! The man was jerking off and thinking of him.

He could not back into the tent without drawing attention to himself and he could not slip out of camp for the same reason. And of course he would have to lose his precarious balance when his hand slipped out from under him. He landed on the ground with a crash. Daniel froze and looked over his naked shoulder like a deer headlights. Shit, shit, shit, Charlie’s mind screamed.

“I’m sorry,” He croaked, his voice unreasonably loud in the small camp site, “I’ll just slink away with my tail between my legs. Don’t mind me, darlin’.” He knew his face was beet red.

“Stop,” Daniel said, with that unique combination of shyness and hint of naughtiness that had Charlie’s dick twitching painfully. “Come here, please.”

He still felt like a scolded dog as he made his way over to the seated man and knelt beside him. He could smell the arousal as he took in the naked defined, chest and the beautiful cock that sprung up from the opening in soft denim. It was hard, moist, and thick. He wanted to take it into his mouth and worship it. But he would lose all the ground that he made so far.

“W-w-would y-you h-h-hold me,” Daniel stammered with his own face flushing.

Charlie felt honored as he slipped between the man and the tree. He cradled Daniel in his arms and nuzzled the sweat, damp neck as the slender fingers once again curled around the alluring flesh. The motion was slow and jerky. He could feel how tense Daniel was even though he had asked him to be there. He was afraid that they had pushed too far too fast.

He kissed Daniel’s nape just under the hair line and whispered, “You don’t have to do this, darlin’. It was my own blockheaded fault.”

Charlie felt the tension relax and the motions became more fluid. He wanted to whimper when Daniel’s hips began to flex and move back and forth with the motion. The man’s ass brushed against his own groin, torturing him. 

“Charlie,” Daniel ground out, his hips moving restlessly, “Please, Charlie.”

He kissed the patch of skin before whispering, “anything, darlin’,” and gasped when Daniel grabbed his hand and placed it on the cock that he had been lusting after.

“N-n-need your t-t-touch, please,” Daniel whimpered. They adjusted their grips so that Daniel’s cock slipped back and forth.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Charlie said soothingly, putting one arm around Daniel’s chest and holding him tighter. He let his thumb graze the leaking head and Daniel cried out. His whole body arched and went bow tight, cum streaking over their joined hands. Charlie cradled the lax cock in his palm as he continued to whisper to the quaking man in his arms.

Daniel pushed his hands away and twisted in his embrace. “God, Charlie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

He silenced the man by cradling his neck and pulling him into a long, wet kiss. When they pulled away, he lifted his cum covered hand and tasted Daniel’s essence for the first time. He moaned but damn it to hell if he was going to cream his pants again.

The golden eyes were wary but Daniel did not attempt to scurry away. Charlie thanked the stars above for small favors. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss, relishing the fact that Daniel’s lips curved into an answering smile before their lips connected.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Charlie said gently pulling Daniel back into his arms. “Thank you for letting me touch you.”

Daniel squirmed and settled, “I want you to touch me, Charlie. I just don’t know how to ask for what I want. Please be patient.” He took his hand and placed it on his chest.

Taking the hint, Charlie slid his hand against the smooth warm skin. He felt hot and unworthy at the same time. Daniel was slowly beginning to trust him. The man did not flinch as he traced the budded nipples and ran his hands over the muscular arms. 

And fuck all, if his stomach did not growl. Daniel started and then laughed quietly. He turned and placed a sweet kiss against Charlie’s lips. “Weren’t you going to teach me to fry fish over a camp fire?”

He whimpered and the golden eyes rolled in amusement. But he felt as though they had overcome a large hurdle as Daniel stood and pulled him to his feet. Fastening his pants, Daniel insinuated himself in his arms and whispered, “Thank you.”

“No darlin’,” Charlie replied, relishing the weight of Daniel’s head against his chest. He palmed the man’s buttocks, waiting for the resultant tension. When it did not come, he kissed the soft dark hair and whispered, “Thank you.”

*~*

Charlie enjoyed putting together a meal with Daniel. His quiet presence was soothing. Then they had gone back to water’s edge to clean up. He did the gentleman thing and turned his back when Daniel washed his beautiful body.

And he did not even sneak a peek as much as he wanted to.

And now they lay on their pallet, in the soft glow of lamplight. Holding Daniel when he came and being allowed to touch him so intimately had broken down yet another barrier.

He held Daniel in the cradle of his arms and carded the silky dark locks. He knew he had to broach a subject with the man and hope that they wouldn’t lose ground. He needed to explain his relationship with Tommy. Before he made an appearance at Hampton House, Charlie thought with a wince.

“Daniel.”

The golden eyes fluttered open and a smile curved the beautiful mouth. Like a moth to a flame he dipped his head and kissed Daniel deeply. Pulling back, he said, “We need to talk.”

Fear and concern danced in the golden depths and the once pliant body tensed, “That sounded serious.”

“No, darlin’,” Charlie said firmly and pulled the man closer, “Not gonna run, not gonna hurt you.” He nuzzled the soft hair until Daniel relaxed once again.

He ran his hands up and down Daniel’s lean back and took a deep breath, “You’ve told me about your life, darlin’, and now I need to share an important part of mine with you. A very good friend will be coming out to stay at Hampton House. I want you to get to know him because he’s very special.”

Daniel pulled back and his face fell. Damn it all to hell and back, Charlie thought with frustration. “He’s special and always will be, darlin’, but he doesn’t share the same part of my heart that you do. You have touched a part of me that no other has, I lo….” And was stopped by long fingers against his lips.

“I’m overreacting,” Daniel said quietly and seemed to draw up his resolve, “I won’t jump to conclusions. It’s not time for those three words.”

Charlie nodded his head slowly and gently nipped the pad of Daniel’s finger. The man’s forehead smoothed and his lips twitched.

“To say that we have led totally different lives is an understatement. Tommy has been my very best friend my whole life. We have always been each others hip pockets, same sports, same classes, and we were never separated until I went off to college. I had almost changed my mind because I didn’t want to leave Momma alone but Tommy convinced me that he would stand in my stead while I was away.” He went back to carding Daniel’s hair. He liked the feel of the man under his fingers.

“What are you not telling me?” Daniel implored.

Charlie looked out the tent opening into the darkness beyond. “We discovered our sexuality in each other’s arms, baby. He was my first and I was his.”

Daniel blinked owlishly and Charlie felt his heart leap into his throat. Then he smiled, “That must have been wonderful. To be safe and secure, knowing that you weren’t going to be hurt, you were very lucky.”

Charlie released the breath that he didn’t know that he was holding. He had been worried about Daniel’s reaction but this was better than expected. It made him pause. “You are okay with this?”

Daniel seemed to consider before cuddling closer, “As you said, our lives were totally different. How could I begrudge you? He’s important to you and while I’ll be my bumbling, stupid self, I would like to meet him. I hope I won’t be a disappointment to you.”

Charlie tipped him back by his chin, “I don’t want to hear talk like that,” he said firmly. “You could never be a disappointment to me, you are my heart.” His eyes widened at the words that slipped out.

Daniel smiled shyly and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. Then a yawn seemed to catch him by surprise. “Long day?” Charlie said with a grin, unable to resist teasing.

“A lot to take in,” Daniel whispered seriously, “Sleep?”

“Sleep,” Charlie agreed and tried to will away his arousal at being spooned against Daniel’s back, his boxer covered groin pressed against the man’s boxer covered ass. He rolled his eyes skyward. It was going to be a long night.

He pressed kiss against Daniel’s nape and felt the shiver that went through the man’s frame, “Good night, darlin’.”

“Good night, Charlie.”

*~*

Daniel lay still. He had so much to think about in the cool morning dawn. Charlie’s weight was comforting as was the delicious heat of being next to another. Since meeting Charlie, his view on relationships had been skewed.

He knew he still had an ocean of issues to deal with when it came to intimacy. He kept expecting Charlie to take from him. But he had not. Yet when Daniel asked the strong arms had snaked around him and his touch had been electric.

He was no blushing virgin. But his knowledge of sex and the feelings that Charlie evokes were so different. He wasn’t giving in to a desperate need for another’s touch. He wasn’t being taken against his will. He wanted Charlie. He had said that.

But he wanted Charlie to take him. The man had given him a gift. He had given him space. He had honored his wishes. He knew deep down if they never had sex Charlie would not abandon him.

What a rare thought, indeed.

But why should they? He felt the heat of the man’s erection against his ass. It did not make him shake with fear. Could he actually have sex with a man on his own terms without completely going mental? Charlie sighed and the warm breath felt good on his skin. Charlie had been showing him from the very beginning that between consensual partners it could be good.

He took a deep breath and faced his most current demon through Charlie’s eyes not his own. For his own accepted that it was his lot in life. Charlie knew that there was more.

He did not understand why Charlie avoided him. It hurt. It hurt more than any physical pain he had endured. Surely there was a reason behind it. Charlie did not seem to be the vicious type.

“Hey Danny boy,” Josiah said. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Josiah’s sounded inebriated with cold cruelty.

And he remembered the event as he would if he were Charlie. He saw himself try to run and being pummeled for the effort. No, he hadn’t wanted to be molested. He never had. There were three, he was only one. The words, the hurtful words of pussy boy, slut, and cocksucker rained down on him as Josiah forced his cock into his mouth.

His heart hurt. He remembered thinking that he did not want Charlie to know this about him. How he was too weak, too broken to fight off such an attack.

He felt the cold tear tracks on his face and Charlie’s arms tight around him, whispering “I’ve got you,” and gentle touches to his ears and neck. 

Charlie had known. He had his very own knight and shining armor. And now, through sweetness and overall goodness, the man was helping to pick up the pieces. He was trying to give Daniel time to recoup and space before he had to face his life and the world again.

And Daniel wanted. He turned in Charlie’s arms and pressed his mouth against the mouth that spoke of tenderness, caring, and love. That word hung between them. Daniel felt warmth spread through his body. He was truly loved for the first time in his life. Charlie had been worried that he would react badly to the news of a friend and lover. He cared what Daniel thought. 

The hard shell that had protected his inner most soul broke open and he sobbed. He cried out at the emotion that he finally allowed himself to feel. All because of Charlie, whose hands touched him, soothed him, whose mouth was so sweet. Whose body set fire to Daniel’s own.

He pressed his hips into Charlie’s feeling the answering hardness. His hands scrabbled for his boxers, trying to eliminate the barrier between. He whined when Charlie’s hands circled his own and held them still.

“Whoa, baby,” The misty gray eyes were equal parts lust and concern. “Slow down.”

“Don’t want to,” He sounded like a petulant child but he did not care. He wanted Charlie, all of him, over him, around him, inside him, surrounding him with his love. “Please, Charlie,” with his heart in his throat, he begged, “Fuck me.”

Charlie’s body went completely still. He rolled Daniel onto his back and levered up on his arm. Daniels sobbed as the long, graceful fingers wiped the tears from his face. 

“When I take you, darlin’, it won’t be fucking,” Charlie’s voice was hoarse. “I want you, baby, so bad. But not yet,” Daniel wanted to argue but the fingers touched his mouth. “You woke up crying, can you tell me why?”

He really did not want to. He wanted to ride the euphoric wave of being turned on and the heady lust that overrode his fears. Maybe he could convince Charlie.

“I now know what you have been trying to tell me,” He said seriously. “We can talk about it but please,” He bit his lip, “I-I-I’ve never asked for s-s-sex, please don’t m-m-make me ask again. I need y-y-you t-to touch me.”

Charlie’s expression was unreadable as he lowered his head and took Daniel’s mouth. It still had the undertone of gentleness but there was more, more heat, more passion.

He had never felt anything like it. Even when he broke down for the need of another’s touch it hadn’t felt like this. He felt like his body was suspended on a cloud as Charlie slowly removed their boxers. The long lean frame stretched out over his own. Daniel moaned at the first welcomed full body contact. His hips surged and he almost lost it.

Charlie taught him that sex was a gift that could be given as well as received as their mouths explored. Charlie moaned as he trailed kisses over the skin that he could reach. It was such a blur until he felt the insistent pressure of Charlie’s cock on his own. He knew what he needed to do and he wasn’t afraid.

Pulling Charlie’s lips to his own, he kissed the man sweetly before turning to get up on his hands and knees. Charlie’s hand on his hip stopped him.

The man must have seen his confusion and the lips curved into a tender smile. He let Charlie maneuver them until they were spooned. Those wonderful hands lifted his upper leg. At the first brush of the man’s leaking flesh, Daniel resolve stalled.

Was Charlie just going to fuck him after all the gentle touches? He had been taken dry before and it hurt. Charlie had promised never to hurt him. His sphincter muscles clamped in defense and he knew he was going to protest.

But Charlie had eased his leg back down and an unfamiliar feeling sparked. The man was not trying push into his anus. Instead, Charlie’s cock was held by the hole between his legs. The man’s arms came around him once again and pulled him back against the muscular chest. 

The warm breath ghosted over his sensitive nape, “Lets try it this way; I want to hold you, darlin’.”

He could only nod dumbly before gasping when Charlie’s hips began to undulate. It was the most sensual feeling he had ever felt. The hard moist flesh drug over his perineum and nudged his balls. He felt his ass relax and the long strokes brushed over his hole before moving forward. He began moving his hips in time with Charlie.

The warm palm took his own leaking cock and fisted it, giving him the friction that he needed. His thrusts became more frantic. It felt so good.

“Oh god, darlin’, I,” and Charlie’s body tensed. The warmth of his semen brought Daniel to his own release. As he panted, he felt slightly panicked. Now what?

But Charlie turned him once again and he had an armful of the man. He felt Charlie’s shoulders shaking and the warmth of tears against his neck. “Charlie,” He was nervous. Had he done something wrong? Was Charlie disgusted by him?

But the man lifted his head and love shown from the wet gray eyes, “Thank you, darlin’,” Charlie whispered, pressing gentle kisses against his lips, “Thank you for trusting me.”

*~*

Never in his life had Charlie felt as shy and awkward as he did leading Daniel down to the creek to wash the sweat and cum from their bodies. When he and Tommy had taken each others virginity it was a little daunting leaving them awe struck. But then they had looked at each other laughed and tried fucking again.

Would Daniel still want him? He peered through his lashes as Daniel rinsed his lean torso shivering at the cold. He reached out automatically, pulling Daniel against his chest and hugging him close.

He felt Daniel sigh and tried not to tense. Daniel could hate him. He asked to be fucked stating that he had never begged before. Even if he was trying to be the better man and not push the man too far, he truly denied his wish. But he knew deep down that Daniel wasn’t ready to be penetrated.

“This is nice,” Daniel said quietly. “Makes me wish we could hide away here forever.” He turned and smiled.

Charlie cupped the man’s face and studied the golden eyes. But the normal shadows in the man’s eyes were gone; just clear joy and it made his heart swell. He leaned in and captured Daniel’s mouth, groaning at the taste of the man. He felt his cock trying to rise despite the earlier sex and brisk morning air. The man turned him into a raging teenager again.

“Together?” Charlie hoped that he didn’t sound too needy. 

“Yes, silly,” Daniel replied with a quiet laugh and cuddled into his chest. Charlie felt his heart swell as he rubbed his nose against Daniel’s soft hair. His heart kicked. He knew that he was head over heels for the man, but holding him in the early morning air in the peacefulness, he realized something else.

He had found his mate.

“Charlie?” Daniel looked up mildly concerned.

He dove into the deep end of the ocean.

“I love you, Daniel.” He said. Daniel’s eyes went wide. “I know I could have made it clichéd perfect, with wine and candles, but this is me.”

He stepped back and held his arms out wide. The cool air brushed over his skin, water lapped at his ankles. “I know we haven’t known each other long, darlin’. We have a long road ahead of us together. But heart recognizes heart, souls find their missing halves. You are in my heart and you are the other half of my soul, Daniel. I love you.”

Daniel stepped up to him and placed his hands on Charlie’s hips. He had to fight a shiver at the cold against his flesh. “Do you mean it?”

“With all that I am, darlin’, I am yours,” He whispered, his heart in his throat. It was in Daniel’s court now.

The beautiful mouth curved into the sunniest smile that Charlie had ever seen. Daniel looked younger, more innocent, and happy. The shadows faded away and left behind the most gorgeous man Charlie had ever seen and was proud to share his life with.

“And you want me?” Daniel said, “If I give you my heart, you want me?”

Charlie groaned and crushed Daniel into his arms, “Now and forever, Daniel, you are mine.”

Daniel buried his face into Charlie’s neck and said quietly, “I love you, Charlie. I’ve never known love before you.”

Charlie felt like his insides were going to supernova. He pushed Daniel back gently, “Look at me when you say it, darlin’.”

“I love you.”

*~*

They walked back to camp. Daniel smiled a little as Charlie would tighten his grip about his waist. The man was possessive that was for sure. It didn’t give him a sick sense of fear but warmed him. Charlie’s possessiveness did not come from that dark place of pain and domination but a sweet honesty that was all Charlie.

It was quiet, each man lost in their own thoughts as they packed away the camp and checked for left over debris. Daniel watched Charlie, envious of the long lean muscles and natural grace. It wasn’t an oppressive silence but companionable. They each had a lot to take in.

Daniel felt butterflies in his gut. Saying words of love in the arms of nature was one thing but life went on. He would have to meet Charlie’s best friend Tommy, face his demons in the town, and finally what would Pearl think? She was such a sweet lady but Charlie was her only son. Daniel knew she wouldn’t think he was good enough for her boy.

A kiss to his neck had him jolting badly. Calm gray eyes crinkled, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Daniel ducked his head as he ran his hands over Buttercup’s silky mane, “Nervous. This feels like a dream and now back to reality.”

Charlie did not say a word but just seemed to study him. Daniel felt the weight of the gaze and began to feel warm, nervous, scared, happy, and a little sick at the same time. He barely had time to react to Charlie’s lips curving upwards before his breath was taken away by a kiss.

Arms pulled him close and a silky tongue moved against his own. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Charlie. He could not get enough. For someone who had been alone most of his life, Daniel felt overwhelmed by his need for Charlie. He was becoming so very vital, like air to breathe.

Charlie pulled back and kissed his forehead. Daniel, for all of his fear and worries about the future, felt his lips twitch. The man was one big sexy, cuddly teddy bear.

“Hey,” Daniel looked up. Charlie trailed his fingers over his face, “I think the sun and fresh air did some good. The bruising is almost gone.”

The automatic sickening wave at his assault rose up but Daniel fought it down. Instead he crossed his eyes and Charlie, as predicted, chuckled. “Yellow green goes well the weird yellow brown eyes, huh?”

Charlie’s warm hands trapped his face between them. Daniel leaned in against the comforting touch.

“Beautiful golden, whiskey eyes,” To Daniel’s ears, Charlie sounded enchanted. And again, it made him feel both warm and awkward. “Let’s get back and get a real meal,” Charlie gave him a big shit eating grin, “One that I don’t have to cook. If I’m correct, tonight is our last night alone. Tommy will be here in the morning, bright and early, the bastard. And Momma will be along about midday to argue with Momma Ruth in the kitchen.”

Daniel put his foot into Charlie’s cupped hands and was boosted into the saddle. Buttercup took a couple of steps before stopping to graze. He enjoyed the beautiful poetry of Charlie’s grace as the other man swung himself up onto Alexander. The feisty stallion reared before settling under Charlie’s hands and voice.

The ride was comfortable, each man learning more and more about the other. Daniel felt the weight of his past and his recent violation slide away. All that was left was Charlie and his heart swelled.

Only to disappear after they had the horses settled. Daniel surveyed the gardens, the pool, the big back yard, but no Charlie. The sun was going down, bathing everything in a soft light.

“Can I help you, Mister Daniel?” Abe asked, causing Daniel to jerk in surprise.

“Daniel, please, Abe?”

“Sure thing, Mister Daniel,” Abe replied with wink and broad grin.

Daniel sighed. “I’ve seem to have lost Charlie.” He winced and blushed. The older man just chuckled.

“I seen him head towards the house, in a big hurry too. Don’t know what the boy is up to, though.”

Daniel frowned and nodded. He tried to slip through the kitchen only to be stopped by Momma Ruth. He felt bulldozed into sitting down, eating a sandwich, and laughing over more of Charlie’s childhood antics.

Where was the man? He was beginning to worry as he stripped off his clothes and showered away the sweat and grime from the ride. He stood before the mirror and took stock. Charlie was right; most of the bruising had gone to the sickly yellow green color. He toweled off the moisture in his hair and slipped on boxers.

Going into his room, he stopped. A small flickering candle sat near his door. Cocking his head to the side, he saw another down the hallway. Intrigued, he walked to the second one, brushing off the nagging notion that he was traipsing through Charlie’s home in just his boxers.

He found another candle at the base of a set of stairs he had not seen before. The hardwood was cool to his bare feet as he made his way up the stair way slowly. Another candle flicker sat before a closed door. He hesitated before pushing the door open. His heart leapt into his throat even as his cock hardened.

It must have been a converted attic. The room was mostly bare, with a large bed situated under a skylight. Candles added a soft warmth. But it was the man, long and lean, wearing nothing but a gentle smile that had Daniel’s mouth falling into an ‘O.’

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join me.” Charlie said lowly. His hand moved up and down his cock in an almost lazy fashion.

Daniel started to speak only to croak. Clearing his throat, he narrowed his eyes, “I was set up.”

Charlie’s grin turned mischievous. “Yeah, I needed some time to get this ready. Abe and Momma Ruth have always been my partners in crime; don’t let them tell you any different.” The grin slid away as Charlie held out a hand, “I promised you candlelight, darlin’ and I can even give us the stars.”

Daniel moved towards Charlie like a moth to a flame. As he drew near the bed, Charlie’s gaze dropped to his waist. Sucking in a breath, he pushed his thumbs under the waistband and pushed them down. He took the offered hand and was pulled onto the bed and into Charlie’s arms.

Slow and soft kisses were given and received. Warm hands touched silky, soft skin. When Charlie laid the lubricant on the bed, Daniel stopped breathing. This was how it was supposed to be, he thought, with love and gentleness.

He started to open his legs so that Charlie could maneuver between them. Charlie just smiled and held on to Daniel’s hip as he rolled onto his back. Daniel’s hands shot out to keep himself from losing his balance as his hips settled into the cradle of Charlie’s groin. He hissed as their erections pressed together.

“You said you’ve never been on top.” Charlie said quietly, holding Daniel’s face between his hands. Daniel froze before nodding his head slowly. He let Charlie pull him down into another soul melting kiss. “I love you, Daniel. Let me be your first, darlin, make love to me.”

*~*  
Charlie watched a multitude of emotions flicker in the warm golden eyes. He held his breath. Maybe he had pushed Daniel too far this time. Damn it all to hell with his leap before he looked attitude.

Daniel’s lips twitched before covering Charlie’s. I’ll never get tired of this, he thought happily, drinking in the sweet taste of the man he loved. When Daniel pulled back, his forehead was marred in a frown.

“I don’t know what to do,” He whispered harshly, “I could hurt you. It would tear me up inside to know that I gave you pain.”

Charlie smiled and traced his lips, “I trust you, darlin’, and I won’t let you hurt me.” He scooted back and spread his arms and legs wide, “My body is yours, baby, take me.”

Daniel froze and then sat back on his heels. Charlie had to fight the need to squirm under the intensity of the golden gaze. His lover licked his lips and his hand went to the back of his neck. Charlie bit his lip hard. Daniel was aroused, shy, and utterly fuckable kneeling between his spread thighs.

“I’ve never had the opportunity to do this,” the man said hoarsely, running gentle fingertips along Charlie’s shin bones, “Never been allowed to touch, to enjoy, to take the time to be a lover instead of just being fucked.” His eyes glittered, “Thank you, thank you for giving me this gift.”

He shoved himself up on his elbow and touched Daniel’s sharp cheekbone, “You don’t have to thank me, darlin’, this is very mutual. But I need to warn you,” He smoothed the frown between the beautiful eyes, “I am so turned on for you, I’m not going to have much patience or self control. Don’t take it personally, baby. In fact,” He gave Daniel a shit eating grin, “Let me come and knock the edge off, yeah that’s right, let me come, baby.”

Daniel went to speak and then narrowed his eyes. He pushed Charlie down on his back and leaned over him. “I also never thought I would get a chance to say this,” Charlie fisted his hands in the sheets as the warm breath gusted over his ear; “You’ll come when I let you come and you’ll come screaming my name.”

Charlie’s eyes popped open in shock at such naughty talk from his bashful, blushing Daniel. But as the man set back once again, he wouldn’t look Charlie in the eye and the delightful flush was bright along his chest, neck, and face. It had taken Daniel a lot to say that, but he was still the same sweet guy that Charlie had fallen head over heels for.

Elegant hands roamed over every inch of his body. The pads of fingertips barely brushed his nipples, his navel, and his hipbones, giving Charlie full body shudders. He knew with Daniel’s intensity, it would be well…intense. But shy and endearing at the same time. His cock was pooling pre ejaculate like a small fountain. Daniel trailed his thumb through it and lifted it to his mouth. Seeing the look of blissful ecstasy had Charlie arching his back and coming helplessly across his stomach and chest. As he panted, he was gathered into strong arms.

“Damn, Charlie, what did I do,” Daniel sounded confused and worried, “Did I do something wrong already. I didn’t mean to make you come, I really didn’t.”

He sucked in a deep breath and tried not to laugh. Daniel was too vulnerable and would take it the wrong way. “I guess I really needed to take the edge off,” he said gently. He pushed his hand into Daniel’s thick hair and guided his mouth down for a kiss. “Baby, just the very sight of you, damn, you are like a walking orgasm inducer.”

Daniel gave a surprised snort, “Is that even a word?”

At that Charlie did grin, “Well your picture would be definition enough. I told you, my body is yours. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold back but now I should have things,” He gave a delicate cough, “more under control.”

It seemed to break the barrier. Daniel followed up his tactile exploration with a decidedly more oral approach. Charlie gasped as sharp, blunt teeth bit into his sensitive nipples. Broad swipes of the warm, silky tongue left cooling trails that would make him shiver.

The man was better than porn, Viagra, and the fountain of youth rolled into one, he thought as his cock lifted under the onslaught. It also caused Daniel to falter. Charlie took the man’s hand gently and cupped it over half hard erection.

“This is yours, baby. It is for your pleasure as much as mine. I’ll never hurt you with it. Don’t be afraid of me, please,” Charlie could hear the desperation in his own voice. He didn’t want his lover comparing him to the assholes of the past who had abused him so.

The gentle kiss to the very tip of him shocked him and made his nuts churn. Looking down at the dark head between his thighs, he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Daniel’s movements were hesitant but knowledgeable, teasing his cock head, licking his length, and gently sucking. Charlie’s eyes rolled back in his head as the tight wet heat slowly slid down and he was gripped by the man’s throat. His whole body tightened to keep from succumbing to the urge to rut and rut hard.

Then he felt it. The gentle touch to his anus was almost inquisitive. Daniel pulled off his cock and licked his lips. The focus was much lower. Charlie took his hand once again causing Daniel to jerk. He kept his motion slow and deliberate as he slipped Daniel’s index finger into his mouth and sucked it gently.

The man’s eyes screwed shut and his hips flexed in response. Charlie slowly slid the digit from his mouth and guided it lower. Daniel took up the direction and touched Charlie intimately.

The probing was shy and as much as Charlie didn’t want Daniel to falter or get discouraged, his body was demanding more. His hand closed around the lubricant that he had set on the bed. He handed it over and shut his eyes.

He heard the top being flipped open. His breath came out in a slow hiss when the cold gel touched his body. The gentle pressure once again circled his opening.

“Daniel,” he moaned. The movement stilled, “Please, baby, more.”

The motion was familiar but new with Daniel’s hands on him. The elegant fingers slipped within his body and began to stretch his opening, slowly but with determination. He dared to look down and bit his lip. Daniel’s face was open and unguarded. An almost innocent fascination lit the man’s features as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of Charlie’s body. When the fingers slid deeper, touching his prostate, Charlie groaned in appreciation.

“That’s it, baby. More, I need more,” their eyes met. “I need you.”

The fingers disappeared. Charlie shoved a pillow beneath his hips. “It should be up to you, darlin’, what position you want me. But god I want to see you as join my body.”

Daniel surged forward and crushed his mouth. “I love you,” Daniel said, his voice harsh as he pressed their foreheads together. Then he eased back. Charlie watched as he spread the lubricant over his straining erection very liberally. The leaking flesh had him on edge. He wanted this; he wanted it to be good for Daniel. A first time could never be taken back.

He placed his hands on Daniel’s straining shoulders as he guided his cock forward. The first brush of flesh against flesh had Charlie’s stomach tightening in anticipation. Daniel’s look of terror had to be dealt with.

He slid his hands down the quivering back and gripped the bony hipbones lightly. “You aren’t going to hurt me, baby. Just go slow. Savor this, god knows I am.”

Charlie wasn’t sure what he was more caught up in, the heat and the burn of the cock sliding into him or the look of wonder and awe on Daniel’s face as he felt the tight heat of man’s ass swallowing his cock for the first time. He was perfect, the slide slow and his focus on Charlie’s reactions absolute. But when his groin settled against Charlie, tears tickled from the golden eyes.

“What is it, baby?” Charlie ground out wanting to follow his body’s instinct to buck against the cock that filled him.

“I’m in you,” Daniel whispered. “I am in you.”

Charlie brushed the tears away and tightened his muscles around Daniel’s cock. “Oh yeah,” he moaned lustily, “You sure are.”

Daniel kept his weight on his arms and his body still. The strain caused his forearms to tremble. Charlie decided he needed a little nudge. He bucked upward, hissing as his cock got some much needed friction from the other man’s abdomen.

“Oh god,” Daniel cried as his hips responded, pushing himself deeper into Charlie’s body.

“That’s it baby,” Charlie groaned slipping his hand between them and wrapping it around his cock. “Take me.”

And nature took over. The sounds of male sex permeated the air, groans and the slap of flesh against his flesh. When Charlie spilled over his hand, the tight vise had Daniel crying out in surprise. His hips bucked helplessly, his body surging, his back arching, and his head flung back. He cried out as he came.

When his arms gave out, Charlie was there to catch him. When the softened flesh slipped out of his body with a sharp hiss, he rubbed Daniel’s back. As sobs wracked the slender body, he held him tightly whispering nonsensical words of love and comfort.

Golden eyes opened slowly, “I love you, Charlie.”

He purred happily, his body sated and his lover in his arms. “Love you, darlin’.”

*~*

Daniel sat at the end of the bed, his arms curled around his knees. He alternated looking up into the skylight, the stars gone and shades changing to the approaching dawn and the man sprawled in peaceful slumber.

Both had his hands twitching, wanting to sketch and capture the moment. His first time would be remembered by the sprinkle of diamond bright stars on a velvety dark background that faded into shades purple, filled with cloud smoke and dreams.

Holy shit, he had made love for the first time. And it was he that had topped; he had taken Charlie’s body, not the other way around. As for their hearts, well, that was mutual.

He still couldn’t process all of the feelings and sensations. His expression softened. Charlie had held him in the aftermath and despite being exhausted both emotionally and physically, they had talked deep into the night, staring at the stars.

His stomach rumbled warningly. Daniel bit his lip, it was a bit presumptuous, but he did not think Momma Ruth would mind. He slipped on his boxers only to falter. Walking through Hampton House in them once was enough for him; his manners wouldn’t allow a second trip.

Plus, he shivered as he slipped Charlie’s flannel bottoms and t-shirt on; he took pleasure in being in his man’s clothes. His man, his heart thumped almost painfully. They fit pretty well; he just needed to roll up the pants. He liked the fact that Charlie was taller than him. It made him feel secure and protected in Charlie’s arms.

And didn’t that make him sound like a girl, he thought darkly. But he pushed aside the sour thoughts. Not on this day.

He slipped quietly through Charlie’s childhood home, scenes drawing themselves in his mind. Scenes that he knew he would eventually sketch and paint. Even if Charlie was the only one to ever see them, he knew he would have to create them.

The kitchen was quiet and the hardwood was cool against his bare feet. He cocked his head to the side. There was a folded note with the words Mister Charles & Mister Daniel scrawled across its front. Taking in their names written together, Daniel smiled. He opened the note and felt his eyes burn. He had never known such kindness. Charlie and everything that came with the man was slowly smoothing away the rough edges and the constant pain that Daniel had always known.

Daniel carried the covered tray into the attic room softened by dawn’s early glow. He sat it down carefully on the edge of the bed far from Charlie’s long limbs. He didn’t want it to be disturbed if Charlie shifted when he awoke. Daniel didn’t think he had to worry anytime soon, the man was still sleeping deeply.

Charlie lay on his back with an arm tucked under his head. Daniel’s eyes traveled over the lean torso down passed the man’s stomach and hips. The sheet had fallen to the top of Charlie’s thighs. His other hand rested just above his groin. Daniel swallowed thickly. Charlie’s cock was lax in its nest of soft brown curls. Lust surged through him. He wanted Charlie to make love to him. It was all so strange and new. Knowing that Charlie was his lover and wanting to be the same for the man.

He noticed Charlie’s slender fingers when they twitched. He looked up quickly and was met with a sleepy, soft gray gaze. “Good morning, darlin’,” Charlie said, his voice rough with sleep. “You woke up early.” Daniel felt the heavy possessiveness in that gray gaze as Charlie looked him over and grinned. So he liked the thought of Daniel in his clothes as well. The long arm reached out for him, making Daniel blush. “Come back to bed, it’s cold.”

Daniel moved forward, “Be careful of the tray.” He sat next to Charlie and was pulled down into a kiss.

“No clothes allowed,” Charlie rumbled lowly. Daniel’s body heated as he nodded. “Aw, darlin’,” Charlie’s attention diverted to the covered tray, “You made me breakfast in bed?”

Daniel shivered slightly as he stripped off the borrowed clothes. It was cold. But it was warm against Charlie’s body as they curled together. He dipped his head shyly. “I wish I could claim credit.” He sat up and grabbed the note. As Charlie scanned it, he slipped beneath the blankets. He wanted to be pressed against Charlie once more.

The man cuddled him close with an arm about his shoulders. He could feel the vibrations of Charlie’s laughter. The sensations were still a combination of foreign and familiar. The soft brush of Charlie’s lips against his temple made him smile.

“You are so very lucky,” He muttered and then winced as his voice broke the quiet.

Charlie’s hand tightened on his shoulder and the other lifted his chin. “I know that I am,” the man said seriously, “I have you.”

Daniel wanted to curse the heat in his cheeks, “I meant your family. You have known love, always.” He wanted to squirm at the seriousness in the gray eyes.

“I would say I wish I could have made your life different, Daniel, god knows you went through hell, but the selfish part of me reminds me that your life made you who you are today. I want to kill every bastard who hurt you, but they did not touch the very core of you. The part that is gentle, sensitive, caring, talented, and beautiful,” Charlie’s lips softened into a smile, “I’ve known love, but it all pales in comparison now that I know you.”

Daniel buried his face into the warm skin of Charlie’s chest. “How do you do it?”

“Do what, darlin’?” Charlie’s fingers massaged his neck and gently scraped through the hairs of his nape, it made him shiver.

Daniel pressed a kiss over Charlie’s heart, “You say the most wonderful things.”

“Aw well,” Charlie’s shoulder quirked negligently, “Just telling the truth, baby.” It was his turn to curse good naturedly when his stomach broke the idyllic tableau.

He still didn’t know how to react. Charlie pulled the tray between them and batted his hands away. “You brought the food; I get to feed it to you.” He felt awkward and needy as Charlie feed him fruit and pastries. His gut tightened at the feel of Charlie’s fingers against his lips and the lust in the stormy gray eyes.

Daniel’s body weighed in as well. He knew Charlie had to feel his erection digging into his hip. He couldn’t focus on the food, the chewing, the swallowing. He needed Charlie. He knew what he wanted as well. If could he make love to Charlie under the stars, he wanted Charlie to make love to him in the hazy light of dawn.

He turned away from the strawberry against his lips and could hear the frown in Charlie’s voice, “Baby?”

“Will you make love to me?” His voice was ragged, raw with need.

Charlie cupped his cheek and studied him. Daniel fought down the disappointment. He wasn’t going to. Not with Daniel’s past, not with Daniel’s present and he couldn’t blame him. He felt the painful resignation that settled in his gut, Charlie loved him. He would not doubt the man’s feelings. But he was afraid that he would never be whole, never be a complete man in Charlie’s eyes.

“You’ve already given up on me?” His head snapped up. Charlie posed it as a question but it was damning statement.

“What?” He hissed nervously, “No. Charlie, I…” Daniel bit his lip and shored up his courage. “I can understand if you don’t want to, I won’t ask again.”

Charlie’s hand left his face. The man rubbed his chin and studied him intently once again. The silence felt heavy between them. The hard on that Daniel had wilted.

The man picked up the tray and turned to place it on the floor. Daniel wanted to hide. He knew he would fuck up the best thing in his life. He jumped when Charlie grabbed his hips. His arms flailed as he once again was settled between Charlie’s legs, their chests pressed together among other parts of their anatomy, and nose to nose.

“I want you with my very soul, Daniel, not just my cock.” Charlie growled. “I want to make love to you in every position known to man and make up new ones. I want to be so deep in you, you don’t know where you end and I begin.” The man pulled him down by the nape of his neck and crushed their lips together.

It was unlike any kiss that they had shared. Charlie’s mouth was bruising, teeth nipping and tongue sliding deep. Daniel moaned pitifully as their groins moved in reaction. Heat flooded his body and instead of fear, Daniel felt raw, consuming lust.

“Do you understand,” Charlie pulled away and panted. “I want you, baby, god, I want you so bad. I had hoped,” Daniel was surprised at the flush on Charlie’s face. The man cleared his throat. Daniel was pulled back from the brink by curiosity. The dread he had felt waned. “I had hoped making love with you would have taken off the edge.”

Daniel rested his weight on his elbows, using his hands to brush away the hair that had fallen into Charlie’s eyes, “The edge?” He queried. He took a chance and moved his hips, sliding their erections against one another. Charlie shuddered and his eyes rolled back. “I thought the edge was a good thing.”

Gray eyes snapped open and Daniel was flat on his back. His legs opened to accommodate Charlie’s body. But Charlie lifted one of his legs, spreading him wider. Daniel hissed at the drag of Charlie’s cock against his sphincter.

“The edge,” Charlie said, his breath hot against Daniel’s ear “Makes me want to push too fast too soon, baby. I can’t do that to you,” Charlie burrowed into Daniel’s neck, “I won’t do that to you.”

Daniel went still. “Are you saying you won’t make love to me, because you are afraid that you might hurt me, physically?”

The answer was a whisper against his skin, “Yes.”

Every fear, every doubt, even the overriding lust eclipsed into love, he smiled as his soul settled. Of course, he thought a little chagrined over his feelings. Charlie would worry about that, Charlie was a good man. How could he not fall in love with Charlie?

“So you are saying you want to make love to me?”

Charlie’s soft hair brushed against his chin as he nodded. Daniel rolled his hips and sighed as their flesh mated between them. Charlie cried out and bucked hard in response. Then Charile used his weight to still the movement between them. Daniel ran his hands up Charlie’s back, knowing the tattoos were there and he could actually look forward to exploring them with his hands and his mouth. Charlie had said his body was Daniel’s.

“Then make love to me, Charlie.” He buried his hands in Charlie’s honey brown hair and lifted, gray eyes were wide with love, lust, and fear. “You won’t hurt me, Charlie. You couldn’t.” Charlie shook his head and went to argue but Daniel just kissed him to quiet him. “You won’t because you are you, Charlie. And that’s why there is love along with lust; there will be gentleness along with passion. You and I were meant to be together. I’d like to believe in fate. My body is yours; please take it, take me,” He groaned out, “Make love to me.”

Charlie gave a full body shudder before covering Daniel’s mouth once again. And then Daniel became lost in a sea on sensation.

Charlie’s mouth and hands traveled over his body, mapping out places that had Daniel crying out. He knew he wouldn’t last long when his cock slid into Charlie’s warm mouth and his long fingers breached Daniel’s body. It was too much, the pressure against his prostate and the tightness of Charlie’s throat. Daniel’s back bowed off the bed and spilled helplessly.

He panted and moaned as the one finger became two and then three. His body was stretched. When the fingers slide out of his body, Daniel felt bereft and wanting. He looked down his body only to meet burning gray eyes.

“Are you sure,” Charlie croaked. Daniel lifted himself onto his elbow to touch Charlie’s face, needing the connection. He nodded his head slowly. He groaned as the man seemed to spring over him. Their foreheads were pressed together, Charlie’s features blurry. “I love you.” Charlie whispered hoarsely.

Daniel bit his lip. It had been a long time. His body tightened reflexively, only knowing pain at the breach. But Charlie curled around him as the blunt head pressed against the stretched opening. He inhaled deeply and smelled Charlie. Soap, sweat, musk, all Charlie and his body responded. The slow burn, the pressure, and then there, Daniel put his feet against the bed and bucked upward, wanting more.

“God damn,” Charlie moaned, “So tight, so good, so fucking beautiful.” The broad palms lifted his face and their mouths fused even as their bodies joined, Charlie’s groin against Daniel’s ass. "Love you, love you so much."

“Please,” Daniel ground out against the man’s mouth, “Please.”

“I’ve got you, baby.” Charlie responded and began to move. Slowly at first and then building up and letting go, Charlie clutched at Daniel’s thighs wrapping them around his hips, cupping his ass and grinding deeper. Pants and moans accented the pounding of flesh against flesh. Charlie didn’t last long. With a cry of “Daniel!” his head flung back and his body froze in a graceful bow over Daniel’s body.

Daniel’s heart stuttered even as his aching body gave up his seed across his stomach and chest. He is so beautiful, he thought dimly. He could feel the warm seed coating his body inside and out. Charlie’s hips jerked erratically before collapsing on his chest. He couldn’t quite stop the gasp as Charlie’s softened flesh slipped out of him.

“Daniel, baby,” Charlie pushed himself up on trembling forearms, one hand sliding into Daniel’s dark hair the other on his throat lifting his chin, “Did I hurt you?”

Daniel smiled, his golden eyes dreamy, “No, you loved me.”

*~*

Charlie was on cloud nine.

He had showered with Daniel and at his urging, the dark haired man had accepted the stack of clothes. It made his chest expand knowing that every inch of Daniel’s body was in his clothes. He liked that a lot.

Daniel seemed more comfortable in the loose blue jeans and button up shirt. The long sleeves were rolled up on his forearms, but for the most part, no bruising was visible. The bruises to his face had gone mostly to yellow that blended into the honey toned skin.

God damn, but his man was gorgeous.

They had spent a longer time in bed and in the shower than he anticipated. If he knew Tommy the way he did, his friend would be glued to Abe’s side, pulling weeds, watering plants, and being a general nuisance that would have the groundskeeper doubled over in laughter.

Daniel was puttering around in his room. His room, his bed, his life, Charlie felt like quite the alpha male. They had moved the scant belongings from the spare room. Now that Daniel was full integrated into his life, Charlie wouldn’t even consider not sharing a bed.

“What are you doing, darlin’?” He asked quietly with his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. 

He kept all of his motions slow and deliberate especially if Daniel wasn’t focused on him. Charlie had learned some very valuable lessons in the ordeal that Tommy had been through. A significant one was no sudden movements, the fear could spring on him unawares.

Daniel’s mouth curved up and adjusted his glasses. “I figured you would work with Alexander today, we will be going back to town soon. I know you want to get all the time in with him as you can.”

“Not if it takes me away from you,” Charlie replied firmly.

Daniel just rolled his whiskey eyes. “I’m not going to disappear, Charlie. And we aren’t going to be joined the hip. We both have lives even as we learn to put them together. I am used to spending great quantities of time alone. You aren’t abandoning me.” He lifted his sketch pad and charcoal. “Besides, give me some time, I’ll have some things to show you.”

Charlie pursed his lips. He nodded. “Don’t be surprised at finding Tommy lurking around. I got the high sign that he was on his way. Momma’ll be here today sometime, too. Is that okay with you?” Charlie’s cupped the sharp cheekbones, looking for any sign to tell folks to back off.

Daniel took a deep breath as if to steel himself. “It will be fine. I like your mom. Besides, life will have to go on.”

“As long as it our lives together,” Charlie returned.

The blush was fainter but there, “Yes,” Daniel replied with a shy smile. “No go on, I know you are pining after your horse.”

“You know, I could make a really awful joke,” Charlie said with a snort. He put his arm around Daniel’s shoulders as they walked down the staircase.

“Spare me,” Daniel said with theatric groan.

Charlie’s grin widened. Daniel was beginning to bloom. “So where are you going to be?”

“Gazebo,” Daniel replied at once. “It is near the pool and the gardens, and it is tranquil.”

Charlie pulled Daniel into his arms at the landing and kissed him. He breathed in the clean, sweet scent. He wanted to put Daniel over his shoulder and return they way in which they came. He wanted his man under him, over him, on him, in him, any way he could have him. The kisses became deeper and heated.

Daniel finally pulled away and panted. “Enough, we both need to recharge.”

Charlie gave the man’s ass one more proprietary squeeze before heading out the doors and towards the stables.

*~*

Daniel stretched his aching fingers. They were blackened and stiff. But he had three pictures that he wanted to develop into paintings. One of Hampton House and its gardens, the second a child sat astride a pony with the stables in the background, and finally another nod to Charlie’s childhood. The picture of a barefoot boy running across hardwood floors with a cookie in his hand, trailing crumbs in his wake. At the corner of the image, a indulgent smiling Momma Ruth, even as she shook her broom.

Voices had flittered across the garden while he worked but he took no notice. When he sketched or painted he would become immersed and oblivious to the rest of the world. His hands or his stomach usually signaled when he had been at it for too long. He pushed his glasses up and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Maybe he could sweet talk Momma Ruth into lemonade and some of those cookies that had gotten Charlie into trouble as a child. He was overwhelmed as he entered the dining room at all of the formal set up.

“Daniel!” Pearl’s voice made him jump and turn quickly. She came across at a slower pace.

“Hello, Ms. Pearl,” He tried not to feel awkward. The last time he had seen her, he hadn’t been at his best. He was also head over heels for her son. Charlie was a confirmed mother’s boy and he could be considered the enemy.

She just pulled him into her arms and hugged him close. Daniel inhaled the soothing fragrance of powder and gardenias. She pulled back and cupped his face. Her faded blue eyes studied him intently. She smiled and tapped her own nose.

“What?” His brow wrinkled in confusion.

“You have charcoal on the sides of your nose, sweetheart.” His hands shot towards his face only for her to catch them. She pointed to the charcoal on his fingers. “Go on and get cleaned up, sweet boy. Momma Ruth has banned me from her kitchen but she has put together some tea and cookies. We’ll have them in here. I kept away for as long as I could.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied softly. He turned towards the kitchen. It had a small powder room towards the back. He grinned at the memory of Charlie whispering that he had been more the one cause for Momma Ruth declaring that she needed to take a powder.

He wasn’t really paying attention as he walked into the kitchen but as he looked up, his heart thumped painfully. He melted back into the doorway.

Charlie stood with Tommy in front of the large bank of sinks. The long elegant fingers cupped the shorter man’s face and Charlie leaned down. Daniel’s heart twisted at the looks of adoration between them as Charlie kissed Tommy. It hurt to observe what he knew the kiss to feel like.

Their lips parted with a sigh. Charlie wrapped Tommy into a hug, cradling the back of the man’s head as it rested against his chest.

“I’ve missed you, Thomas.” Charlie’s voice was hoarse with love.

The tender growth of hope that Daniel had been cultivating withered. How could he compare to the love and history that Charlie and Tommy had? He couldn’t come between them. His life and his past would be cancer to Charlie and his family.

Even as he decided that he would have to leave before he could mess anything else up for Charlie, his heart shattered. His sketch pad and charcoals slipped from numb fingers and hit the floor.

*~*

The dull thud had Charlie looking up and blood draining out of his face.

“Daniel.”

The look of resignation and muted pain in the whisky eyes leveled him. They went flat and emotionless. The dark haired man just turned quickly. He heard his mother call out but Daniel must not have stopped for her either.

“Charles Michael Matthews!”

He kissed Tommy’s forehead. He gave his best friend an apologetic shrug. Anymore time and he would be skewered alive by his mother.

“Go to him, moron.” Tommy pushed him away firmly.

He held up his hand at his sputtering mother and nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to get to his man. Abe frowned at him, dark as thundercloud. With a jerk of his head, he motioned to the staircase.

“You better fix it before Momma Ruth gets a hold of you, boy.” The normally genial groundskeeper growled.

Charlie muttered, “She’d have to get in line.” He rushed up the stairs two at a time and hurtled to their bedroom. Theirs for mere hours, Daniel was packing his things methodically while speaking on the phone.

“You know Hampton House? How long,” Daniel’s voice was mechanical. “Do you think it could be any fas..” Charlie took the phone from him and replaced it on the cradle. Daniel rounded on him. The cold flat eyes were gone. The golden eyes were sparking with rage. He went to spew the anger verbally.

Charlie placed a gentle hand over his mouth and walked them backwards until Daniel’s back was against the wall. Wrong move, he cursed himself viciously. Daniel went pale and wide eyed. The man’s healing body was shaking violently.

Charlie snatched his hand away and stepped back. He didn’t give Daniel room to run but enough room to breathe.

“Talk to me, Daniel.” He kept his tone even. “Why are you trying to run? I told you about Tommy.”

To say he was shocked was an understatement when Daniel’s fist landed in his gut.

“Don’t lie.” Daniel said through clenched teeth. “That was more than just friendship. You love him.” The accusation hung between them.

Charlie sucked in the air that had been knocked out of him. Any other time, he would have been cheering Daniel’s spine and grit. He had come so far. It was just Charlie’s luck that it would be directed at him.

“I didn’t lie.” Charlie replied quietly. “I will always hold a special place in my heart for him. He is my best friend; we have been through life and almost death together. You are my love, Daniel. I’ve never known the love I feel for you. But I can’t stop caring for Tommy; I wouldn’t be me if I did. I don’t think you would want me anymore if I gave up what is important to me.”

Daniel hugged his arms around his chest, “You kissed him.”

“Yes,” Charlie admitted and Daniel hissed. “I have led a different life from you, Daniel. It is what makes me who I am. If it hurts you for me to be that close to him, it would be like cutting off a limb.” It was his turn to hug himself. “But for you, I would do anything.”

Daniel’s arms dropped loosely to his sides, “You would give him up for me? Why?”

Like he did at the creek, he held his arms out, offering himself. Charlie held nothing back; exposing himself to the man he loved. “Because Tommy is,” He faltered, “Tommy is my past, my history. I want my future to be with you, baby. You mean too much to me.”

Daniel slid down to the floor and sobbed. The sound seemed to be wrenched from his very soul. Charlie reached out tentatively, unable to stay away, needing to provide comfort and reassurance. Daniel burrowed into his arms, the warmth of tears wetting through the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m such a fuck up,” Daniel’s voice was muffled against his chest.

Charlie pushed his hand into the silky black hair. “No, baby, you’re not. This is all new.” He eased Daniel back and risked kissing his forehead. “Life isn’t easy. Yours has been unimaginable. I just hope that you can trust me. You’ll like Tommy. He’s been dying to get to know you.”

“I don’t know,” Daniel said quietly. “I thought it would be effortless. You make things work. I have always just existed. You have shown me what it is like to live. I know I’m going to make a mess of things.” He cradled Charlie’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss against it. “I trust you, Charlie, just be patient with me.”

Charlie tipped the man’s face up by his chin and the cupped it between his palms. “I love you, Daniel. End of story, we’ll make this work. I promise, I’ll be at your side every step of the way. Hell, you’ll probably be shaking your broom at me like Momma Ruth.”

It had the desired effect. The corners of Daniel’s lips twitched and he pressed his elbow into Charlie’s side, “Silly.”

He whispered against Daniel’s soft lips, “For you, always.” Charlie kissed him until they grew dizzy with the lack of oxygen. He cuddled Daniel close until all of the tension was gone. Their hands were entwined, Daniel resting against his chest. 

“Nice jab, by the way.” Daniel tensed and started to pull away. Charlie didn’t let go. “I don’t mind, but I’m a lover, baby, not a fighter.” He tweaked Daniel’s nose, “Remember that.”

Daniel laughed quietly.

Kissing Daniel’s temple, Charlie stirred. “You ready to go down?”

Daniel sat up and blinked owlishly. Then he blushed violently. “I made a complete ass of myself.”

Charlie stood up and stretched the kinks in his back from sitting on the floor. He then offered Daniel his hand, pulling the other man to his feet. He offered his lover a wan smile.

“Don’t worry about, darlin’, it’s my ass that will be in the fire.” He snapped his fingers and pulled Daniel in his arms. “I know, cuddle up against me, be in my hip pockets. Momma, Momma Ruth, Abe, and Tommy won’t do anything drastic with you there. They’ll get me when I least expect it. So no more being alone for you, you gotta protect me.” He used an exaggerated desperate tone.

Daniel shook his head and chuckled. “They won’t do anything to you, this was my fault. I will make amends.”

Charlie kept a firm hand on his lover. They walked into the dining room. He felt like a bug pinned under a microscope. His mother and Momma Ruth’s glares promised a violent retribution. Abe leaned against the door frame. Charlie knew he was waiting to see that the storm had passed and Daniel was okay.

Tommy sat at the end of the table, his broad shoulders hunched.

“Oh for the love of Pete,” He moaned. “I’m an ass, Daniel knows this and has the questionable sanity to forgive me and love me.” He heard Daniel’s quiet gasp. “Daniel,” He pulled Daniel closer, hugging his arm across his chest. “My best friend, Tommy, Thomas this is Daniel.”

Tommy pushed away from the table and walked up slowly. Charlie was surprised at the shy look on the face he knew as well as his own. Tommy offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Daniel,” Their hands clasped. “I think we’ll have lots to talk about.”

Charlie looked skyward, “Heaven help me.”

Daniel elbowed him. His lover's face was a light pink as his intense focus turned on his childhood friend. “I can’t agree more. It is an honor to meet you, Tommy. Please forgive my awkward display earlier.”

Charlie watched their hands squeeze. Tommy’s expression relaxed, “Nothing to forgive, nothing at all.”

Pearl cleared her throat. “I don’t know about ya’ll but I’d like some lemonade. Please, sit, everyone.”

Charlie sat at his mother’s right hand, “Thanks, momma.”

“Don’t thank me, sweet boy of mine,” Pearl whispered back. “We are gonna talk.”

Charlie winced and looked upward once again. “I’m really gonna need that help, if anyone up there is listening.”

*~*

He collected his sketch pad and charcoal that someone, probably Momma Ruth, had sat discreetly on a side table. He had kept his mouth shut and his head down as conversation floated around the dining table. Charlie’s warm palm stayed on his thigh the whole time.

He was struck over and over again at how special Charlie and his family were in his limited worldview. Ruth and Abe may have technically worked for Pearl and Charlie but they were family. And Tommy, the childhood friend, may not have shared familial blood, but Pearl’s sharp “Thomas!” spoke volumes. He was the son of her heart as much as he was Charlie’s friend.

His hands trembled and the sketch pad shook as he walked down the path that he had jogged carelessly their first few days at Hampton House.

He was mortified.

Daniel had slipped away when Momma Ruth and Pearl cornered Charlie in the kitchen as he cleared the table. He wanted to say that he was brave enough to stick up for his lover in the light of the whole misunderstanding. But the weight of the familiarity of all those around him had him fleeing once more.

Sure, Pearl had been solicitous when he apologized for his rash reaction. His quiet words stumbled over themselves and she had just covered his hand with her own and squeezed it lightly.

Tommy and he had been the only two left at the table. The weight of knowledge in the bright green eyes had Daniel’s flight instinct kicking in once more. He had mumbled words of wanting to work on his sketches before he lost all the daylight and fled.

Finding a stump hiding in the shadows off the trail, he dropped his supplies and curled around his knees against his chest. He felt the tears begin to slide down his face.

He had overreacted badly to the scene in the kitchen. Even going so far as actually punching Charlie, he laid his cheek against his knees. He had never raised a hand against anyone in his life. How could he do that to the man he professed love to? How could fly into a blind panic at Charlie’s loving displays towards others even as he reveled in them?

It wasn’t like he wanted to change Charlie. He wanted to change himself from the inside out. Not be the frightened child with the social skills of dung heap. How had someone as wonderful as Charlie fallen for him, allowed him inside both his body and his heart?

Daniel had admitted that he was going to fuck this up. He knew he would. If this is how badly he acted within the safe haven of Hampton House, what the hell was he going to do back in Mountain Cove? 

There was his job, his solitary life, and the whole Josiah ordeal to face? And he flew at Charlie at the first sign of panic.

When he had felt that blind sense of panic and fear in his past, he had just shut down, lowered his head and tried to fade away with quiet words as not to draw attention to himself. Now he had everyone focused on him. Poor Charlie, when would the man come to his senses and realize that Daniel, no matter how much they loved one another in such a short time, was just going to be bad for him all around.

He heard a twig snap and looked up sharply.

His heart beat double time.

Tommy.

*~*

Tommy Bradford regarded the despondent figure in the shadows. How well he knew that feeling.

He and Charlie had led somewhat of the same childhood with some stark variances. His father had abandoned him and his mother shortly after his birth. His mother worked hard and spent most of the money to drink herself into a stupor.

If it hadn’t been for Pearl, he would have never had much of anything. It was she that made sure he had clothes and shoes for school, equipment for sports, a way to go to summer camps. When he had been old enough to realize just how much she had done for him, he had been mortified.

At twelve he remembered asking to speak to her alone in their tiny kitchen in town. “Momma Pearl, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. I know I’ll never amount to much, but I believe a man should always pay his debts and keep his word.” He had shoved the meager money from his paper route across the table. He remembered thinking, “I’m kissing my comics, goodbye.” He had also sworn an oath to pay back every dime she had ever shelled out on him.

Those blue eyes, so very bright back then, had regarded him. She nodded importantly and took the money and pocketed it in her apron. He had felt every inch the man and ran out to play catch with Charlie.

His comic book had been in his knapsack when he returned to two room shack on the edge of town. When they graduated from high school, he knew he wasn’t going to go to college. He was pretty good with his hands and went to work for the local machine shop. He remembered coming home and all of his stuff was in boxes by the front door.

“Yer a big, important man now, boy,” His mother had said drunkenly. “Git yer own place, I’m kicking ya outta the nest.” She then stumbled in and slammed the door.

He stood in front of his home for a good five minutes before putting the boxes in fourth hand pick up that he restored and drove around Mountain Cove.

He had ended up at Pearl’s café. Charlie was on college visits and had his own life ahead of him. He really didn’t want to add any more stress to Pearl’s life. So he pulled away and drove to the neighboring town of Holly Grove.

And been beaten and nearly raped for coming onto a beautiful boy, who turned about to be the sheriff’s son.

Tommy had ended up at Pearl’s anyway, trying to piece back his life, pushing Charlie on into his, and having Pearl, the true mother of his heart, to himself. He couldn’t hand over the darkness that had come from the beating to the woman that meant so much to him.

Charlie had handled that and then some.

But Pearl, loving him, holding him, and protecting him from the horrible backlash of being gay in a southern town, had helped him get his life together. She had been glorious putting the town’s people on their ear. Practically a founder of the town, married to another wealthy family of the Cove, she dared them to change their minds and feelings about those that were different.

She hung rainbow flags from her café windows and wrote scathing editorials that the local newspaper wouldn’t print. So she plastered them all over town. She spoke from church pulpits and gracefully accepted when she was escorted away. But she had left a lingering thought that protected most of the gay community of Mountain Cove. It could be your son or daughter, and just being different did not take away the fact they were still sons and daughters that needed the love and support of their families.

She also presented him with the documents to a savings account that she had started for him with that paper money so many years ago. He wasn’t wealthy by no means, but she gave him a start, just like a mother would.

Yeah, their little sleepy town was quite different than most. The Josiah Willis’ were the fringe not the norm.

And now there was Daniel. The other half of Charlie’s heart to be sure and Tommy was beside himself that his friend had found his life’s mate. It didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be easy. Life never was. But Tommy, his heart full of his love of his heart’s family, was going to try and be there for them anyway that he could.

He hoped that Daniel would let him in.

And for the time being he was going to keep his mouth away from Charlie’s. 

When the gold eyes met his own, Tommy took a deep breath.

“I think we should talk. Walk with me?”

The dark head ducked low, but the quiet voice reached out between them.

“Okay."

*~*

Pearl watched her son pace, restless as a big cat behind bars. He would walk along the garden, look towards the jogging path, and pace again. It warmed her that Charlie had finally fallen in love. Daniel was fragile but her boy had a gentle touch, he always had. And, she thought with a smile, he had a hearty sense of humor. 

She and Ruth had cornered him against the sink of soapy dishes, each demanding to know what had upset Daniel. Her boy had flushed, only admitting that it was personal. He had gotten closed lipped after that, taking the tongue lashing with his head down. Yes, her son was perfect, but any mother would say that. Her son was perfect for a fragile man like Daniel, with his gentleness, his sense of humor, and his code of ethics that included a staunch sense of privacy. Which was amazing coming from a mother like herself, Pearl wouldn't take no for answer lightly. 

"Our boy has finally given up his heart," Ruth said gently, sitting down with a moan of appreciation. "I always thought it would be Thomas, but Daniel is worthy of Charles' love." She stretched her legs out in front of her and wiggled her feet. 

"You do too much," Pearl groused. "When are you going to let me get you some help for this place?" 

"You hush your mouth," Ruth replied. "My momma took care of this house, and my granny before her. It's my turn now." 

Pearl just huffed and rolled her eyes. The argument was an old one and wouldn't change a thing. She and Ruth grew up in each other's pockets, just as Charlie and Tommy had. Pearl's family name had helped protect an unlikely friendship from the harsh realities in town and beyond. It was Ruth's mom, Edna, who had given her the skills to open a cafe' after the untimely death of her beloved husband. She and Ruth had grew up under Edna's feet, learning to cook and learning about life. No wonder her own son had the open mind that could be considered an abnormality of their surroundings. Pearl had learned it at a young age and passed it onto him. 

She watched Charlie stop mid stride, lifting his head like a predator scenting prey. Daniel emerged from the darkened path. It made Pearl's heart squeeze. Both Tommy and Daniel had tear-streaked faces. She watched her son shoot his best friend an accusing look before focusing on Daniel. 

Pearl gasped and Ruth squeezed her hand. She knew that look. It was the look of her deceased husband on her son's features. The gentle gray eyes were stormy with passion. Charlie crossed the garden, Daniel his goal. 

He stopped before the dark haired man, cupping his face between his palms. He pressed their foreheads together saying words too low to be heard. As she watched, Daniel nodded in response. Then her son was covering Daniel's mouth with a possessive kiss. The dark haired man melted against Charlie’s chest. His hands went to Daniel’s slim hips and pulled him closer, laying his face against the soft dark hair. 

“They are gonna be okay,” Tommy said, touching her shoulder and breaking into her thoughts. “Charlie is strong enough to handle the damage in Daniel’s life. Daniel is strong enough to let Charlie be himself.” 

She turned to the other young man, her Tommy, the son of heart. She could see the peace in the green eyes and the underlying yearning. “Oh, Tommy, I didn’t think that you…” 

Tommy gave a careless shrug, “I don’t Momma Pearl, but Charlie’s always been my rock, you know? I’ve never really had to share him with anyone. He’s always put up with sh…stuff.” It made her laugh at the quick amendment. “We both knew growing up that we weren’t meant to be anymore than friends. I’m glad that he’s not alone. I never wanted him to be alone.” 

She cupped the man’s face, who had once been a boy who tugged at her, just as he tugged at her now. “I love you, Tommy. You are a good boy.” 

He leaned into her touch, “Always for you, Momma Pearl.” He yelped at the audible smack to his ass. He turned and dropped to one knee giving Ruth pleading eyes, “And for you, Momma Ruth, love of my life.” 

She cuffed his ear and laughed, “Get on with you, Mister Thomas.” 

Pearl hugged Tommy close and winked, “Now that Charlie has the love of his life, we need to work on you, my boy.” 

Tommy shuddered as Ruth gave a loud belly laugh. 

*~* 

“Talk to me,” Charlie said urgently. His hands kept moving over Daniel, from his face to his shoulders, to his back, to his hips, never stopping. “You are upset. What did Tommy say to you? I’m not above pounding him into the ground. I’ve done it before and I can do it again.” 

Daniel’s golden eyes were still watery but the full lips curved upward, “When did you ever fight Tommy?” 

Charlie cuddled his lover in his arms. He couldn’t help it. The right to touch Daniel was just too new and too intoxicating. “Let’s see. I had to fight him over the right of way on the matchbox car race track.” He kept his voice dead pan. 

The elbow to his gut was what he was going for. Daniel’s smile widened, “You are silly.” 

Charlie nuzzled his cheek, “But I’m your silly.” The feelings were too new as well. He could hear the hope in his voice. 

“Yes,” Daniel replied hoarsely. He looked up and Charlie could read the hope in the beautiful eyes. He was drawn to Daniel like a moth to a flame. He nipped the full bottom lip before kissing him gently. 

“God, darlin,” Charlie breathed. He pressed their groins together. Daniel’s hiss answered the need he felt inside. “Come on.” 

Daniel pulled back. “What?” 

Charlie just led him towards the barn, “Too many people in the house.” 

Daniel dug in his heels, bringing Charlie to halt. “Where are we going?” 

He pulled Daniel back into his arms and whispered against his ear, “I need you, baby. I need you so bad it hurts.” 

Daniel flushed but tried to squirm out of his arms. “But that’s disrespectful to your mother and to Tommy. They came out here to see you. Not have you slipping away for sex.” The blush turned crimson red. 

Charlie tipped Daniel’s face to his by his chin. “Baby, you know what type of relationship Tommy and I had?” Daniel bit his lip and nodded. “My mother is pretty with it. She knows what I want. If we hurry, we can be cleaned up and presentable by supper time.” 

His hands went to Daniel’s ass and ground against him. “Please.” 

Daniel looked down. “And if I said no?” 

Charlie kept from pulling away like he had been burned. Daniel still needed the assurance that he wasn’t going to be brutalized and disregarded. So he moved away and kissed Daniel’s cheek softly. “Then the answer is no.” He took the man’s hand into his own and put it over his heart. “We can still go to the barn. I’ll just check on Alexander.” 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a ploy to have your way with me?” 

Charlie shook his head, “Nope. This is a ploy to keep you by my side. I don’t want you too far away. Just letting you go on that walk and then Tommy following you about did me in. I need you close, darlin’. I need to be able to reach out and touch you. I need you to be close enough that I can breathe you in and know that you are okay.” He hunched his shoulders, “I just need you, Daniel.” 

Daniel shuddered visibly and then pressed himself against Charlie. Charlie’s arms went around him and pulled him closer. He could feel the heat of Daniel’s groin against his own. He coughed to keep from whimpering. 

“Baby?” Daniel’s arms tightened. “What’s wrong?” 

“You understand, you aren’t going to push me.” Daniel’s words were choked. 

Charlie nuzzled his hair. “No means no, baby.” He did whimper when Daniel’s thigh nudged against his balls. “I don’t mean to be a pain in the ass, but you are killing me, darlin’.” He bucked his hips. 

“I want to,” Daniel said quietly. “I just don’t think its right.” 

Charlie thought about it. Taking Daniel’s hand once again, he led him into the dark recesses of the barn. In the shadows, he pushed Daniel against the wall and kissed him deeply. “It’s not just fucking,” He ground out as he slipped down Daniel’s body to kneel before him. “May I?” 

It was hard to see in the shadows, but he could make out Daniel licking his lips. The dark haired man whispered, “Please.” 

Charlie kept his movements slow and deliberate. The last thing he wanted to do was spook Daniel when he felt so uncertain. He freed the hard, leaking cock and pushed the denim down his thighs. He couldn’t help it; he leaned in and took in the scent of his lover. 

It wasn’t time to play, not with the nerves or the need. He sucked Daniel’s cock into his mouth, tasting him, feeling him, hearing him hiss in pleasure. He used every thing that he liked personally. When Daniel’s hands went into his hair, he grunted his approval, when Daniel began to thrust into his mouth, he moaned. When Daniel came, he swallowed and suckled happily until Daniel pushed at him to get him to stop. 

Looking up at his sated lover, he had to ask impishly, “Better?” 

Daniel tugged his hair and replied, “Silly. Come here.” 

It felt good to be on the receiving end of his shy lover’s command. Daniel pulled him in and kissed him. His hand went to Charlie’s groin, “Let me please you.” 

Charlie cupped Daniel’s face. “Everything about you pleases me, Daniel. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Daniel just nodded as he maneuvered him until Charlie’s back was against the wall. Instead of pulling up his pants and kneeling, Daniel positioned himself between Charlie’s thighs. He wrapped Charlie in his arms, until Charlie’s cock was nestled between his hip and thigh. Charlie moaned at the feel of Daniel’s skin and began thrusting. Daniel held him and kissed his neck until he couldn’t hold back any longer. His cum dripped between them. 

“Better?” Daniel asked against his neck. 

Charlie hugged him and laughed. “Much better, now I can sit down at the same table with my mother without sporting a hard on like I was a teenager again.” 

He liked having the weight of Daniel against his chest. His lover replied, “I didn’t think about that. That could be very embarrassing.” 

“Yeah,” Charlie pulled away and cleaned them up as best as he could. “Now, I get to show you something else.” 

Daniel peered at him, “What?” 

“How I used to sneak in the house, come on.” Daniel’s laughter made his heart soar and they ran towards his childhood home. 

*~*

It was time to move on. As much as he wanted to hide behind the protection of Charlie and the Hampton House, Daniel had a life to lead. He and Charlie both agreed that it was time to go back to town.

He was stronger. Tommy was a tentative new friend. And Ms. Pearl? Well, she was always a force to be reckoned with.

As much as they had discussed, there were still questions that lingered. How would they merge lives that were so different? Charlie had shown him his strength, but could Daniel be that man, alone once more.

"You think too much," Charlie whispered with a kiss to his hair. 

Daniel just shrugged as they loaded the Jeep. It felt good to be held in Momma Ruth's embrace, the firm slap to his healed back from Abe.

The ride felt hazy. More like a dream instead of reality. His apartment building came into view and Charlie helped him carry his things inside. The weight of his future was heavy against his shoulders.

But it felt good to have Charlie in his home. It felt the same to allow Charlie to maneuver him into his room, laying them down, in their clothes on top of the sheets, and curling behind him. It was too early in the day but Daniel let his heavy eyes win and pressed into Charlie's warmth.

When he awoke, he was alone with a throw covering him in his bed. Daniel sat up and grabbed his glasses. His stomach was empty, but his soul was hollow. How could he live without Charlie being close, being there to hold him, and being there to provide a protection that Daniel had never had?

A rattle made him freeze. The attack had been too recent for him to be comfortable, even in his own surroundings. His brow furrowed as he took a deep breath. Would a burglar or would be attacker fix him dinner first? He took a deep breath and settled. It had to be Charlie. Of course it would be Charlie.

Charlie wasn't going to leave him to face his problems alone.

He leaned against the door frame. Charlie was barefoot and his sleeves were rolled up on his forearms. Cap in place, his long bangs captive beneath it. He pulled out a bubbling casserole and closed the oven door with his hip.

"I didn't realize I had enough provisions for a meal like that?" Daniel said quietly. 

He felt warm inside, heat of love and lust replacing the hollow ache as Charlie turned slowly with a grin. 

"I have connections," Charlie said pulling off the oven mitt and crossing the small kitchen with his long stride. He pulled Daniel into his arms and kissed him breathless. "I told you, you think too much." Charlie nipped his bottom lip before pulling away.

His lover was comfortable in Daniel's small home. He seated Daniel at his own table and gave him a glass of wine. The casserole and bowls of salad with fluffy rolls followed. Daniel lifted his brow.

"Your mother?"

Charlie nodded breaking open a roll and slathering butter on it, "And Momma Ruth." He dropped the roll into his plate and took Daniel's hand in his own. "Face it, baby, you are family now."

The warmth spread as Daniel blushed and looked away. Family was a concept that he had given up on a long time ago. But Charlie seemed pretty sure of himself and Daniel was not going to argue.

They talked of inconsequential things until Charlie cautiously brought up Daniel's current troubles. Charlie told him that his friend Nancy had put through the necessary paper work for a restraining order against Josiah. That was part of the problem. How would they work together, in the same place, for the same company?

After a slow mating of bodies and a shower to wash away the sweat and come, Charlie snuggled up against him in Daniel's bed. Charlie's head was on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Daniel was awake even when night passed into dawn. He wasn't looking forward to going back into work.

A sleepy Charlie held him before he had to go. Questions still tumbled in his mind.

He got his answer no sooner than he sat down at his cubicle. His normally neat desk was over flowing with messages and files and accounts. A clearing of a throat had him looking up, feeling overwhelmed.

Drew Castle had a sheepish look on his face. "Daniel, I need you to come with me."

Frowning, Daniel followed. Josiah's low and dirty laughter made his stomach react violently. Drew put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Daniel? You're awfully pale."

Daniel sucked in a breath to calm himself and nodded. "I'm fine."

Drew still frowned as he ushered Daniel into his office and closed the door. "Have a seat."

The man's tone alerted Daniel. Whatever he was going to say, Daniel knew he wasn't going to like it.

Slumping, Drew pushed his hand into his hair. "I hate this, man. Pearl is so near and dear to my heart and she's going have my balls for this."

"What?" Daniel croaked.

"Corporate," Drew bit out. "The case against Josiah, the restraining order, they are being asses." He gave Daniel a defeated look. "You are going to take an administrative leave, with an option of a two weeks notice of termination. If you take the leave, then you will work on projects at home and through conferencing. I'm supposed to take your keys and your current works in progress."

It was sickening. Josiah attacked him and he was being punished. But when had life been fair?

"Why?"

"Years of experience and company loyalty. Josiah has been with the company longer than you. Corporate feels that they have more invested in Josiah."

Daniel nodded and stood. "How long do I have to decide?"

Drew stood as well. "I have to have your answer by end of working day tomorrow."

Fishing out his keys, he placed them in Drew's outstretched hand. "I'll have my work at home couriered over today."

Drew took his hand, making him flinch. Drew just shook it and let it drop. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Daniel blurted, "How do you know Ms. Pearl?"

Expression easing into a grin, Drew replied, "Everyone in this one horse town knows Pearl. But she was the one that introduced me to my partner. I feel like I've known her forever."

"You aren't that much older than me," Daniel stated with a cock of his head, "And you didn't grow up here."

Drew blushed, "Cory did and he's a lot older than me."

Daniel nodded his understanding and shoved his hand into his pockets. "It's been nice working with you Drew."

Drew frowned once more, "Are you going to let them win?"

Daniel opened the door and but did not look back. "I haven't decided yet."

Standing on the sidewalk, the square quiet in the early morning hours, Daniel slumped and let his head fall forward.

How was he going to tell Charlie that he basically lost his job? Never having a lover, a person of importance in his life, Daniel realized that Charlie's thoughts and reactions were important to him. What Charlie thought mattered; he had become as necessary as breathing. He could help Daniel. And if he wanted Daniel to fight, Charlie would fight at his side.

Without realizing, Daniel's feet led him to the cafe'.

To Pearl.

To Charlie.

He stopped his heart dropping to his stomach.

His family.


End file.
